


The Very Best

by Redenderman1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redenderman1/pseuds/Redenderman1
Summary: Start of in Kanto (Because Nintendo really wants you there) for the journey to be the very best. Meet and  challenge by new freinds and pokemon alike. Find out that your female pokemon are humanoid/anthro and are in love with you and want your egg/baby.Wait, what?The story will follow the games, mangas, anime,movies and my own twist(no your not an idiot like ash)Notes: There will be male pokemon in your team, but they will kinda push you to mate with you female ones, mostly your first one you meet. You will get legendaries but they will be female. If you want, female humans will be in the harem.





	1. New Friend (Prologue)

3rd pov

It was raining in Pallet town. 4 year old (y/n) was in the woods near his house, wearing a poncho, playing and jumping around puddles. Next thing he knew, he heared a rustle in the bushes.

(Y/n): W-w-who's out there,*picks up nearby stick* I got a weapon!

A few seconds later a pokemon came out of it.

Poli: Poliwag!

(Y/n): Ahh!

(Y/n) accidently fell backwards, throwing the stick in the air.

Poli: Poliwag?

The poliwag started to get closer to the boy, sniffing him and jumping on his chest.

(Y/n): Uhg.

(Y/n) started to upright himself and look at the pokemon on him.

(Y/n): Hi?

Poli: Poli?

They started to stare at each other until the stick came back from its trip from space and comboing the poor boy and pokemon on the head, knocking them out.

Time skip

Professor Oak the boy and pokemon in his arms, Brought the boy to his house, mother worried.

Mom: Is he ok!?

Oak: Please don't yell in my ear, but yes he is fine, looks like the mark on his head was from a thrown stick. Same thing happened to this Poliwag.

Mom: Well,thank you for finding him. Please set (y/n) on his bed upstairs. Also, can you do something about the Poliwag?

Oak: Sure, just give me a second.

Oak went up stairs and put (y/n) in his bed. (Y/n) and the Poliwag started to stir in their sleep but the pokemon was the ome who woke up.

Poli: Poli?

Oak: Ah you're awake. Come on then, let's put you back in the wild...

The professor tried to grab the round pokemon but just jumped up and smacked Oak in the face with its tail and sprayed water.

Poli:Poli!

The blue pokemon was getting angry feeling his new freind and himself being threatened by this older man. Said person walking backwards in a defensive stance.

Poli: Poli, Poliwag! (Y_eah, take that you fucking pedo!)_

Mom: Oak, is everything alright?

Oak: *massaging his face* Yeah.... I think it be better off if I leave the Poliwag with you two.

The mother came up the stairs to see why.

Mom:*sigh* Well, (y/n) did want a pokemon.

Oak: The poliwag may be his first pokemon, but it won't be considered his starter, if he leaves for his journey. That's fine, I just have to make sure he gets the right equipment before he leaves.

Mom: Well, thank you for all your help.

Oak: Don't worry about it. *looks back at the poliwag* and you make sure he is ok, alright?

The poliwag just glared at the older man.

Poli: Poli-wag (_If I had hands right now, I'd punch you harder then my tail.)_

Oak: I'll... just take that as a yes.

Time skip- 1 day before (y/n) turns 16.

(Y/n): I can't believe it Poliwhirl. Tomorrow we get to go on an adventure.

Poli: *pumps fist in the air* Poli!

Throughout the years and a day after our duo met, they started to train for world a head of them, (y/n) with pokemon and survival knowledge and Poliwrath with becoming stronger to protect himself and best friend/ "brother in arms" for the road ahead.

Mom: (y/n)!

Both him and Poliwhirl jumped when his mom came in.

(Y/n): Oh sh-!

Thankfuly the boy landed on his bed. Poliwhirl on the other hand...

Poli: Poli...(_oh god my head...)_

Landed in (y/n)'s laundry basket.

(Y/n): Poliwhirl, are you ok!?

The pokemon shakily lifted his hand to make a thumbs up sign, making the boy sigh in relief.

(Y/n): So mom.... what was the reason for barging in?

Mom: Well, it's time for bed, sweety.

(Y/n) checked the clock, when he saw the time, his eyes widened when he saw the time.

(Y/n): It's only 8'o clock. We usually go to bed at 9.

Mom: Well, since tomorrow is a special day, I thought it would be better for you to get more rest.

(Y/n) was helping Poliwhirl out the basket until his mom said...

Mom: Also finally have the house to myself.

Both boy and pokemon fell backwards when they heard that.

Both:_ Some mother_...

Mom: *giggles* You know I'm only messing with you honey.

(Y/n): Yeah, but sometimes I think most of the stuff you say is true.

Mom: Fine then, you can stay up one more hour then it's off to bed. But I want you to watch professor Oak's program. Even if you know a lot, doesn't hurt to learn more.

(Y/n): Seems fair.

(Y/n)'s mom turned on the tv, Oak's program about to start.

Mom: Remember to turn it of when you're done watching.

(Y/n): Ok mom.

Before she left she said one more thing.

Mom: Since Gary hasn't left yet before the law changed from 10 to 14 and since both of you needed those years to learn until you both were 16, he will be with you when you grab your official starter. Isn't that great.

The future trainer and pokemon alike widened their eyes when they heared Gary's name.

(Y/n)/Poliwhirl: _Fuck us. WHYYYYYYY!_

(Y/n): Thanks for the warning.

She just smiled and left the room.  
(Y/n) grabed the remote for the tv and ready himself for bed when the program is over. Since Poliwhirl doesn't have a pokeball yet, (y/n) and his mom set up a hamek for him to sleep in.

(Y/n): Come on buddy, let's get in and ready for tomorrow.

Poliwhirl nodded and climbed up into his hamek.

Tv Oak: Good evening everyone, as many of you know, welcome back to the show. But for People just tuning in, welcome to the world of pokemon. My name is Oak, but most people call me the pokemon professor. And this...*brings out a pokeball from his pocket and releases a female nidoran out of it* is a pokemon. Many use them to fight, have them as pets, or help us work with project.*puts the nidoran back in her pokeball* I personally study them to find out more about them, this evening we are gonna talk about this regions starters. Great for those who are starting their adventure.

(Y/n): I know this is imformitive and all but I already know the starters. Hey Poliwhirl should we-

When the boy turned around, poliwhirl already fell asleep due to how boring Oak was.

(Y/n): Yeah, I think that's a better Idea.*turns off the tv and starts to go to sleep.


	2. I Choose....You?

(Y/n)'s pov

Even when I go to sleep that early last night, I still hate waking up. My alarm is ringing, time shown being 6:00 am.  
But I have to start getting used to it.

(Y/n): *uses pillow to muffle himself* Fuuuuuuuuu....

I get out of my bed and head to my bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Sigh. Can't believe today is the day I start my journey, fight the gym leaders, and, hopefully, be the Kanto champion and go to new regions to start anew and met and befriend pokemon.

Poliwhirl's pov

Fuck.

Why can't we wait another hour. I know why, but why...

(Y/n) got of the shower dressed and everything.(a/n: You have Ash's clothes in the beginning of his adventure or Red's in FRLG.)

(Y/n): Poliwhirl, you know you don't have to come with me right now. I can pick you up later. Besides it won't be that long to get our new friend.

Poliwhirl: I'm coming don't worry, even though you can't understand me.

I try to get out of my hamek. Key word try, me being sleepy, I almost face plant on the ground, thanks to (y/n) that I didn't.

(Y/n): *groans* Come on buddy, our adventure awaits.

Whoever made time, I'm gonna fucking kick their ass, just so I can go back to sleep for the hour I'm gonna miss. Damn you strong bond with (y/n).

Poliwhirl: Brother pls.

(Y/n): I feel the same way too buddy. But we go to go before Gary takes them all.

This made my eyes widened.

Poliwhirl: Screw breakfast, we can come back later. I'm gonna kick his and that smug Eevee's ass!

I grab and thrown (y/n) over my shoulder and booked.

(Y/n)'s pov

Guess we're going now.

Mom: Mornin' sweet, I made break-

(Y/n): *waves* Hi mom! Bye mom! Have a nice day!

Mom: And their off. *sigh* Those two are going to be someones bane. Thankfully not mine. I love (y/n).

Poliwhirl put me down and we started booking it to professor Oak's lab. Even though Pallet town is small, it's a good walk from my house to the lab because everything is spacious and rural.

Once we made it to the lab, a bunch of girls with cheerleader outfits were out in the front gate with Gary.

Sigh, fuck me.

(Y/n): Hi...Gary.

Gary: Heh, I thought you wouldn't make it. After all, I'm one and will be one of the greatest pokemon masters ev-

(Y/n): Question. Throughout most of our pokemon 'battles', who one the most?

Gary: Well.... uhm.

Poliwhirl pulled up the tally sheet.

(Y/n): Throughout our battles. I won 6/11, you winning the first 5 in a row.

Gary: Well I had my gramps to pick any pokemon I want, they just so happened to be weaker than your 'friend', most likely your only friend. Anyways Gramps isn't here, as you can tell. If he was we wouldn't be having this coversation, right girls?

Cheerleaders: RIGHT!

Alright,Fuck this then. Leaf and Yellow can go find me later.

(Y/n): Alright Poliwhirl, let's go. Our actual Friends will meet up with us later. Bye dumb ass!

Gary: The fuck did you say!?

Poliwhirl just nodded. We started to get near the edge of Pallet, untill...

Oak: WAIT!!!! (Y/n) come back!

He was running and panting, trying to get to me before he colapses.

Oak: I'm* huff* sorry *puff* I was *swallows air* uhg. Sorry what I was trying to say was that I was setting thing up for you and Gary. Please follow me back.

I decided it was the best course of action. Poliwhirl may be my first pokemon, but I need a proper starter and records to start my journey, otherwise I'll be considered an outlaw.

Oak: Soo... Have you seen my grandson at the lab recently?

(Y/n): Yeah. He was also surrounded by the cheerleaders from our school. Though I haven't seen his sister...

Oak: *sigh* Just because he is my grandson, he thinks he can get away with anything. Bet you 10 bucks he said he will give those girls a pokemon.

(Y/n): I don't know what he is gonna do. For all I know, he 's gonna get ever disease know n to man and pokemon alike.

Oak: Bah, don't say that. You two may be old rivals but still. Though I may have a theory. He is gonna mess with those girls hearts and make them believe he is in love with them, but only for him to get what he wants. Sigh those poor girls.

(Y/n): Hey, speaking of which, Has Green or Yellow Came by?

Oak: I haven't seen Green err uh Leaf. Yellow hasn't shown up either, though that girl could be anywhere knowing how you three are.

(Y/n): *fake shock* Professor. How dare you think I'm a bigger danger to humanity!

Oak: Heh... Just be careful out there. Poliwhirl may be good, but remember that you two are still new to this.

When we got closer, we could hear the cheering and chants toward Gary.

Let's just get this over with.

Oak: Girls, Girls, please. We need to get in. If you wanna wait for me, please stay outside.

The girls just "awwed" in dissapointment. We head into the lab to get our pokemon.

I just roll my eyes as professor Oak elbows me lightly.

Time skip 3rd pov.

Both boys were waiting for the professor to come back with the pokeballs. Poliwhirl standing by the side of (y/n).

Gary: No way in hell you're gonna get one.

(Y/n): Could you please just shut up and wait for a damn minute? Besides habe you seen Green or Yellow.

Gary: Oh, is the Mighty Red afraid his girlfriends dumped him.

(Y/n): No, I'm afraid they did something way over their heads and left already. Or are you still 'Blue' that Leaf chose me over you?

Gary just ignored him.

Oak: Alright boys, I'm back. I hope you two didn't kill each other.

The professor put down the pokeballs on a machine. The pokeballs had a mark on it, signifying what type of pokemon it was.

Oak: Since I know how this is gonna turn out if I let (y/n) choose first, Gary please grab your starter. Remember, Only one.

Gary: Whatever gramps.

He got close to the machine until an Idea went into his head.

Gary: Hey gramps, can you and (y/n) turn around, just to make this completely fair.

(Y/n): But the balls are marked.

Gary: Just do it already.

(Y/n) was skeptical but Oak allowed it. Poliwhirl had to also turn around just so he doesn't help (y/n) 'cheat'.

Gary: _Easier then expected._

He grabbed all three pokeballs and booked it to the door.

Gary: SMELL YA LATER NERD! HAHAHAHA!

(Y/n) was devestated.

(Y/n): He... he took them all. I knew he was gonna do it, but I still listened to him like an Idiot!

Poliwhirl: Poli...(_T__hat__ man whore...)_

Oak: So it would seem. I was hoping he wouldn't do it. I guess I had to much faith in him too. Sigh.

(Y/n) was now depressed. Poliwhirl was filled with anger, ready to kill Gary. The professor went to the machine and pressed a button.

Oak: I guess he failed my test. Oh well...

This made both boy and pokemon turn to see a grinning Oak.

(Y/n): W-what do you mean? He took all the starters. The eggs you usually get won't hatch until a week or so.

Poliwhirl: Poli? (_You high?_)

Oak: It was a test. Meant for both of you in a way. I knew this would happen, so I put the starters in regular pokeballs and put random pokemon in the starter balls. That's why you couldn't see them in their capsules. You, my boy, passed.

(Y/n) was in shock. He was trying to say something but the professor put up his hand in a way to stop him.

Oak: The actual staters are on the machine right now. Besides I got new eggs that hatch tomorrow, which is when Leaf and Yellow will come. So Congratulations my boy, you proved yourself.

The old man went to grab the machine to retrieve the actual starters. The boy feeling joy in his heart and body. He turned toward his best friend, giant smile and all.

(Y/n): Ready for our new friends and partners?

Poliwhirl nodded, punching the air in excitement. When the old Professor came back, (y/n) was trying to calm himself.

Oak: Since Gary took all three. I'm giving you all three starters. One would be left without a trainer anyways, so they get a win in that regard.

Oak handed the red and white spheres to (y/n).

Oak: You can release them right now if you want.

Once the young boy heard that, he nodded to Oak and was already about to the the pokeballs.

(Y/n): Alright everyone, come on out!

Three beams if white light escaped the capsules. Once the light has faded the boy started to blush at the sight of his new pokemons.

The naked girls had a smaller blush on them then the boy's, but had small heart shaped pupils in their eyes.

Oak: Is everything alright?

Poliwhirl saw this and devised a plan, if some of his female members are gonna be like them, why not have his 'brother' gets some action. He pushed the boy in front of the girls, making them catch him. Once they boy upright himself, all three hugged and nuzzled the boy.

Oak: It seems that they like you already. Those three small creatures are gonna have an amazing trainer.

The girls:_ And master_♡.* tails starts wagging.

(Y/n):*mumbles* I guess Oak doesn't see them as naked girls with their respective colors... But I could get used to them. They do seem nice.

The boy started to pet the girls heads and hug them back.

Poliwhirl: Poli. (_He _definitel_y__ deserves it.)_

(Y/n): Hey, uh professor Oak? What were the pokemon in that test you mentioned?

Gary's pov

I went back home to grab my Eevee. He will be my main point of attack. I had already passed the first town. The gym was closed but I

Gary: Alright. Charmander, squirtle, bulbasaur, come out and meet your new master!

I had thrown the balls into the air,white light streaming out of it. When the light dissapeared, I saw...

Eevee: Vee?

Gary: *pissed* The fuck are you three!? The old man must have saved you three for that loser! Fuck, now I gotta go back and get my real pokemon.

All three monkey pokemon got depressed. Except for pansear, they heard that their whole life.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
(A/n: How the poke-girls are gonna work. (Y/n) and his other pokemon are the only ones that can see them as anthros, nobody else. Female Pokemon with 3 evolution stages, in hight, will work like this. First stage- shorter than (y/n) by a few inches.

Second Stage - around (y/n)'s hight.

Third stage- A foot and an inch or two taller than (y/n)'s hight.

Pokemon with two stages will start at... well stage 2

Female legendaries and 1 stage pokemon will have the stage 3 hight no matter how tall or small the legendary are in the actual game.

(Edit: For the female pokemon who can mega evolve or have bonding phenomenon, They are gonna stay the same hight before they transformed, and their breast grow a cup or two bigger. Yes I know this wasn't needed, shut up.)


	3. Adventure Awaits!

(Y/n)'s pov

(Y/n):I can't believe it! I not only got 1 but 3 new pokemon!

Mom: I know honey, please sit down so we can eat, I don't want you or your pokemon go hungry before you even leave Pallet.

Right on cue, my stomach, poliwhirl, and the 3 girls' started to rumble. All of us having a faint blush on our faces.

(Y/n): We will gladly take you up on your offer. Come on everyone!

Poliwhirl's pov

We started to head back home. I was poked and turned around to see the girls were the ones that did it.

Charmander: Hey, Poliwhirl?

Poliwhirl: Yeah....?

Squirtle: We were wondering, is our master a good person?

Poliwhirl: What kinda question is that? Of course he is. If he wasn't we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?

Bulbasaur: But, since he can actually see us and not like the other starters in the back, do you think he'll love us.

This might take a while. And doesn't help what happened with Leaf or Yellow.

Poliwhirl: Calm down please, alright? I'm not a psychic type pokemon, and I don't know how he feels for you three. What I do know is that he had a blush when he saw you so....

They started to wag their tails in excitement, and jumping around. They might be the death of him, but I doubt he'll care.

Poliwhirl: Alright, alright, calm down please. Even if your breast are small, (y/n) will be getting a nose bleed, then he might have to explain why to his mother.

All three: Yes sir, sorry sir.

Once we made it home, we could already smell the cooked food. (Y/n) and I booked it to the table, ready to eat.

Mom: I might have to bring out more chairs for you new members. (Y/n), can you please get them?

(Y/n) nodded and went for them.

Bulbasaur: Nice house.... is it soundproof?

I almost fell of my chair when she said that.

Poliwhirl: Calm down girl, please. I don't want to label you a Thot.

The green girl looked down in shame, a heavy blush on her face for asking a question I know she was implying to.

Poliwhirl: ... (Y/n)'s room is somewhat soundproof. That's all you're getting out of information in this case.

(Y/n)'s pov

After we ate, I left with my team to start.

Mom: Wait! Before you leave, I wanna give you these running shoes. I don't know why, but apparently you can run for a long time and not get tired.

(Y/n): Cool! Thanks mom.

I hugged her, once we separated I started running waving good bye to her and reaching the edge of Pallet.

Weak pokemon were around us. I guess they would be good for training if they attack.

(Y/n): I still need to get you a pokeball, poliwhirl. When we get to the mart I'll buy one for you.

On our way we met a few people who worked at the local mart gave me free potions. Definitely might come useful.

When we made it to the mart, the clerk started to question me.

Clerk: Hey, are you from Pallet?

(Y/n): Yeah, why?

Clerk: I have something for professor Samuel Oak. I know you just left there, but can you give this to him. Also sorry in advance.

Eh why not.

I took the parcel and made a straight beeline to Pallet, taking a few short cuts and jumping off slopes.

Time skip to the lab

Oak: Oh you're back. Is something wrong with your pokemon.

(Y/n): _Yes they are female _anthro'_s__ and they might be horny and rape me in my sleep when they fully evolve and I won't care because I find them cute. _No, just bringing back a package for you from the mart.

Oak: Ah, thank you, (Y/n). I had just texted Gary to come back and ask him to bring me the pack-

Gary bursts through the door, eevee on his shoulders both pissed.

Gary: Alright gramps what do you want? The cheerleaders are waiting to go in the car.

(Y/n): _You got a Car?_

Oak: I was gonna ask you for a favor, but (y/n) already did it. Though I guess it was by accident.

Gary: Yeah yeah whatever. What is it?

Oak: Well, since both of you are here, I will be giving you your pokedex's and prototype watches. If you're wondering what's in my parcel, it has the prototype watches and custom pokeballs.

Oak handed us the items.

Oak: If you're wondering about the watch, it was made in the Unova region. But these are modified to do something special. Think of these as trial items.

  
(Y/n): What does it do?

Oak: Those transceivers were modified to give you easy access to your extra pokemon from there to the ranch here.

Gary: Yeah whatever. Now, I got a bone to pick with you (y/n).

I was putting all my stuff away in my backpack and pockets and putting the transceivers on my wrist, Gary staring daggers at me.

(Y/n): What is it Gary?

Gary: YOU have my pokemon!

(Y/n): No I don't! The Pokemon I got are mine.

Gary: Well that doesn't matter right now since I'm gonna fight you for them!

He brings out a pokeball. Getting ready to fight.

Gary: How about this, If I win I take all your pokemon. If you win, you get to keep them.

Oak: He doesn't have to give you anything. You failed my test, you have to suffer the consequences.

Gary wasn't listening he threw out a red monkey. Must be a fire type. Though they somewhat look foggy and my head hurts. Though Poliwhirl had a look that he knows what they actually look like. I wonder what they could look like actually.

*due to the author not finding good pics for the -spoilers- female anthro simi's think of their bodies covered in fog.... It's honestly the best I got.*

(Y/n): *head hurts* F-fine. I accept your challenge.

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=i649odAK7-M>

(Y/n): Go Squirtle!

The blue turtle girl looked ready to fight.

Oak: Fine then, I'll be referee.

3rd pov

(Y/n): Squirtle tackle that fire monkey.

The turtle lunged at the Pansear

Gary: Alright, let's see if you're not that worthless, dodge it!

The fire monkey barely manage to avoid the tackle but it was still hit.

Gary: Scratch that tiny turtle,now!

The Pansear got close, but (y/n) told the blue girl to hide in her shell, which she did in the nick of time.

(Y/n): Now tackle it!

Squirtle got a direct hit on the fire monkey.

PD(pokedex): Squirtle is now level 7. She learned bubble.

Squirtle:_ I did it!_

Said turtle went up and hugged her trainer, face rubbing against his chest.

Oak: Pansear is unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner. Do you still want to continue Gary.

Gary: This fight ends when all his or my pokemon are unable to battle. Alright you blue monkey, go for it.

(Y/n): Bulbasuar, your turn!

The boy threw the pokeball that held said pokemon in it.

Bulbasaur: Bulba!

She immediately went and hug- tackle her trainer. Said boy was moved back by a few inches, able to grab a hold of her.

(Y/n): Alright bulbasaur, let's go kick his ass.

Bulbasaur nodded. It only took her a few seconds to defeat the blue monkey.

Oak: Panpour is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins.

PD: Bulbasaur is now level 7. She learned leach seed.

Both beginning trainers took out their 3'rd pokemon. Gary losing his temper.

Gary/(y/n): Green monkey/ Charmander, I choose you.

Both pokemon pokemon fought well but Charmander was the winner at the end.

PD: Charmander is now level 7, she learned ember.

As the pokedex said that small torrents of fire came out of the Charmander's mouth.

Gary: ...

Oak: Do you admit defeat?

Gary: I said when all of his or mine are unable to battle. Eevee come on to the battlefield!

The small brown pokemon was growling, ready for a battle.

(Y/n): Poliwhirl....

Said Poliwhirl nodded and started cracking his knuckles, going in to a fighting position.

Gary: Eevee, use swift!

(Y/n): Poliwhirl, use bubblebeam to destroy them.

Both moves collided, smoke being made as small explosions were made.

Gary: Close your distance with that Poliwhirl by using quick attack!

Said Eevee did what it was told. Once it got close and the move conected, poliwhirl had it in his grasp.

Poliwhirl: Poli.(T_his__ fight was already over.)_

Eevee: Vee!(_not__ yet!)_

Gary: Bite that Poliwhirl.

But it was having a hard time doing so because of Poliwhirl's skin. But the move did hurt him.

Poliwhirl: Pol!(_you little shit!)_

(Y/n): Endure it a bit longer and use body slam.

Poliwhirl, still holding the eevee, jumped in the air and slammed against the floor, eevee taking most of the damage. When poliwhirl let go and got of the eevee, its eyes were replaced with swirls.

Eevee: Veee...(_I__ hate you...)_

Oak: Eevee is unable to battle, which means Poliwhirl and (Y/n) are winners!

(Y/n)/Poliwhirl: *fist bumps the air* Alright!/ Poli!

Seconds later (y/n) was hug-tackled to the floor by his other 'pokemon'. Poliwhirl knows they might do it with him soon.

Gary since I'm nice and in a good mood. I will let you pick 1 starter. (Y/n) please take care of yours.

(Y/n) just held up a thumbs up while, charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur cuddle with him.

(Y/n):_ This is fine._


	4. Viridian

(Y/n)'s pov

We were heading to Viridian. Again. It's not that bad. The walk is an hour at most but walked it. At least we aren't being chased down by the local territorial spearow. But I did see a rainbow pokemon flying around, it sprinkling a strange sort of ash. It was weird because I glowed a bit, same thing happening to my pokemon, but I felt nothing change. I Must be seeing things, Maybe because of that Battle with Gary...

Since Oak doesn't have a healing machine and it's too early to rest at my house. Viridian city is a good place to rest or hang out, even though the gym isn't open.

Right now everyone was out of their pokeballs. The problem I'm gonna have is to pay really close attention to the fight and not the girls asses. Doesn't help that they are naked. And I doubt clothing is gonna help them because of how others see them.

Time skip

It was 8pm and we made it to the pokecenter. Got their earlier because of officer Jenny almost arresting me.

Jenny: Sorry about that back there. I thought you were a poacher or a team rocket member.

(Y/n): It's fine. Thank god that your side car is big enough for all of us.

Jenny: Why don't you put them back in their pokeballs.

Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle looked like they were loving this because of how we were sitting, Poliwhirl being an exception because the girls were making it hard to him stay in side the side car.

(Y/n): I wanted them to be outside and enjoy the air instead of being cooped up in their pokeballs. Thing was I didn't expect to be in this situation with you Officer.

Jenny: Well at least it looks like they really care for you. Even your starters, which is rare since it takes time for pokemon to trust you with beginning trainers.

We made it to the pokemon center, I was ready to get out until I realised she wasn't stopping and we're heading straight for the door. The doors opened before we crashed into them, us now being in the lobby.

Joy: For the love of- why do you keep doing this? I told you officers a million times, there is a drive thru.

Once she notices me, her attitude changed completely.

Joy:Oh uh... Hello cutie. My name is nurse Joy, I run this center with my pokemon, Chansey.

The pink pokemon started to come of the corner so it can be recognized.

Joy: What can we do for you?

(Y/n): Can you heal my pokemon, I fought a trainer and the professor didn't have a healing machine.

Joy: Sure! Just put them in their pokeballs and you can stay the night.

I gladly took that offer, and since we are near the pokemon league, I can visit it before getting the badges. I thanked Jenny for the ride and Joy for the room and went to bed.

Time skip at night

Poliwhirl's pov

Poliwhirl: ALLRIGHTTT. Since we are going to skip the Viridian city gym because it's closed and head straight to the forest after visiting the league, we might as well do something in the mean time. So right now, you girls will be training with me.

The anthro girls looked at each other. Bulbasaur raised her hand.

Bulbasaur: Since it's 3 against one, wouldn't it be unfair against you. And since our trainer is sleeping, wouldn't he notice if we evolve if we train enough?

Poliwhirl: For your first question, I have more fighting experience, so I'll be fine. For your second... I'd say it's too early for you three to evolve. So... Eh?

I get into a fighting stance. The three stood up and got ready.

Poliwhirl: When I say begin, we train. Ready?

All three: Yes!

Poliwhirl: Begin!

-Time skip almost midnight-

3rd pov.

Everyone in the city and center were asleep, not knowing the giant pokemon balloon in the sky, heading straight for the center.

???: Hmph. This wanted poster has a picture of my bad side.

???2: Well we did leave in a hurry before they took our picture.

???3: Shut your yaps. We closin' in on the center.

(Y/n)'s pov

I was having a pleasant dream until I heard the explosion. I put on my clothes. And headed to the lobby. I found my pokemon out of their pokeballs waiting for the smoke to clear. I went infront of my pokemon making myself know for them. They got into a fighting position

(Y/n): WHO'S THERE? REVEAL YOUR SELVES!

???: What, the kid hasn't heard of our exploits, and the evil team rocket?

???2: Then maybe we should introduce ourselves with the motto.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth:Meowth! That's right!

Me and my pokemon had a sweat drop. I should be concerned with the talking meowth, but since 3/4 of my team are anthro's, anything is possible really right now.

(Y/n)/Poliwhirl:_ I didn't know the __Ginyu__ force was in town._

(Y/n): Are you sure you guys are criminals? The motto says otherwise.

They looked at each other and shruged.

James: We really don't have that much time to study the motto, we go by heart and just remembered the tone.

Meowth: Forget about the motto, the twerp has pokemon, female starters to be exact. Those will be a good profit if we take them back.

Jessie: How do you know their female?

Meowth: I got my ways.

This angered Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander, knowing full well where he looked.

Charmander:*points to her eyes*Char, charmander!(_ Hey pervert, our eyes are up here!)_

The trio used rope to get down, heading and trying to steel the pokeballs. Nurse Joy was already awake and ran to where the action was happening. Jenny coming in the nick of time.

(Y/n): Poliwhirl use bubblebeam on the balloon so they don't escape easily.

James: Oh no you don't. Koffing come on out and use smokescreen.

Koffing: Koffing.

The whole area was covered in smoke poliwhirl and the others were on high alert.

James: Now tackle that poliwhirl unconsious.

Koffing: Koffing(_your__ gonna get it now bitch)_

Right as koffing made the attack conect, poliwhirl blocked it by crossing his arm, making him slide against the floor a bit.

Poliwhirl: Poli (B_oy, you are so screwed)._

Poliwhirl winded up a punch and hit the koffing in to James' arms leaving it with swirls in its eyes.

James: Koffing!

Jessie: Ekans, come and bite that Poliwhirl!

(Y/n): Charmander, use ember on it before it gets to him!

The ekans must have been very weak cause it got one shoted by her.

Jenny: That's it. You two and your pokemon are going to jail.

Before she could get the hand cuffs on them, they got on their balloon.

(Y/n): Poliwhirl, use bubblebeam and take down that balloon!

His attack conected and they came back to land... is what I would have said. Apparently, the balloon exploded making them get sent into the horizon.

Team rocket: Team rocket's blasting off!!!

After saying that, the trio twinkled off into the night.

(Y/n): What the hell did I feed you?

Poliwhirl: Poli.(I don't know.)

Joy: Thank you for saving the pokemon in the center.

(Y/n): Well I couldn't have done it without my team.

I brought my pokemon into a big hug. Poliwhirl was happy while bulbasaur, squirtle, and charmander had huge blushes.

Jenny: Hey, maybe he can have that pokemon.

(Y/n): Pokemon? What pokemon?

Joy: A few days ago a trainer had abandoned his pokemon because they hated each other. He left his pokemon here. Though he did look really buff, I couldn't get a good look at his face. Would you like to have it?

(Y/n): Sure. The more the merrier I say.

Joy went to the back. A few minutes later she came back with a pokeball.

Joy: Just note that she might hate you because of her previous trainer. I won't put it against her to be honest...

(Y/n): _S__he?_

Joy released the pokemon, a white light blaring.

She looked at me and had a small blush. She slowly got closer to me. Now noticing she is a bit taller than me.

Raichu: Rai...(_Hi...)_

She does sound a bit depressed, keeping her distance due to me being a new face to her.

Joy: She isn't attacking you, that's good.

Raichu pouts a bit at the Nurse's joke. She looks back to me and has a small smile. I smile back, making her blush a bit more.

The others came over to her with the exception of poliwhirl. They looked her chest then to theirs and pouted. Charmander huffed and crossed her arms.

(Y/n): Hey Raichu...

She turned towards me.

(Y/n): Wanna come with me? I'm gonna take on all the gyms as possible. I might find your old trainer too. You can get payback on them.

She perked up a bit and nodded her head rapidly. She tackled me into a hug and her cheek against the top of my head.

Raichu's pov

I can't believe I have a new trainer! I kinda wish I was still a Pikachu thou. That ass of an old trainer forced me to evolve with a thunderstone. That kinda screwed me over in some way.

I'm just glad I'm gonna be loved.

Joy: Seems you two will get along.

Jenny: Thank you for helping us with team rocket. Do you need anything else?

(Y/n): No. Well not that I need anything at the moment right now so...

Charmander: Hey you, Raichu.

Raichu: Huh?

Bulbasaur: Please try not to hurt him.

Raichu: Why would I ever wanna do that?

Squirtle: We heard that pokemon not captured by their original trainers don't listen to them and barely do anything.

Raichu: I guess. But I didn't listen to Sur- I mean my old trainer anyways so...

Bulbasaur: Yeah but that was kinda a warning for you too. Poliwhirl kinda told us to tell you.

I looked at the Poliwhirl and back to them.

Raichu: I have the type advantage. I'm pretty sure he got nothing on me.

Charmander: Just...trust us. He's no joke.

Our master came over after talking to those two ladies. They seem nice, but the one in other city are complete bitches, they might be whores even.

(Y/n): Nurse joy said We can stay the night for free thanks to our help. Do any of you want to share a bed with me?

Immediately all four of us raised our hands sporting a blush. Poliwhirl just face palmed himself.

(Y/n): _I should've expected this to happen._

Poliwhirl: You three are thirst. And you, new girl, you just met him, Are you gonna give him your number and expect him to call you later?

Raichu: Hey! I hate being inside my pokeball after being in their for a month. Let me at least feel our masters body warmth in the bed.

(Y/n): *sigh* I really wish I can understand what you guys are saying. Come on, let's go to bed.

We all followed him to the bed room he was given. (Y/n) had started to take off his shirt and pants in front of us. Me and the other girls had a bit of blood coming out of our nose, Squirtle almost passing out from blood lose.

(Y/n) layed his back on the bed. Not even a second later we had all tackled him. Poliwhirl was sighing and went to the bottom part of the bed, while us four up here were hugging our new master.

This may be a good decision after all.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
You thought I was gonna put in a Pikachu, but I actually put in a Raichu.

I was actually planning on putting a pikachu. But then I realized it would be a bit cliche if I put one in there. Granted your getting her evolution but still.


	5. Journey to Pewter/A Gym leaders Rage (vs. Brock)

Poliwhirl's pov

It's already been two days and already the guy side of the team is out numbered. Though the girls do seem to like (y/n) a lot and he seems happy. I'm glad for both of them. I might play match maker and push that relationship a bit more. Then again I don't want to force them to do anything.

We had gotten out of the semi- destroyed Pokemon center and went to visit were the league is. Not even one step after we got on the path, Gary shows up, saying how it's not worth it for us to go.

He challenged (y/n) to a battle He had sent out a squirtle, a regular looking one, while (y/n) sent out Raichu. The look on his face when he saw Raichu, priceless.

Gary: How the hell did you find and fully evolve that Raichu.

(Y/n): What? She found me in a way. On another note, have you heard what happened to the pokemon center.

Gary: Nobody gives a shit about that place. Focus on the fight so I can kick your ass.

Poor bastard go team sweep by Raichu. His second pokemon was a Pidgey but it got wrecked by Raichu.

He got angry saying (y/n) just got lucky, which is debatable since, you know. He left and went on to get the badges.

We headed off to Viridian forest, fighting other trainers with thier recently caught pokemon. The girls and I team sweeping every one. It was kinda funny and a bit sad in a way.  
Charmader, Squirtle, and Bulbasuar were really close to evolving, but this forest is maze so it might be a while till we get out.

(Y/n)'s pov

We got out of the forest bit it took us almost the entire day to get out. I fought some kid that was dressed like a samurai. The Pinsir was the hardest to fight, but Charmander defeated it.

I started to head to the pokemon center here in Pewter. While I was heading there, I was making a plan on how to fight the gym. Once I have entered the pokemon center, I saw some weird guy flirting with the nurse here. She was looking a bit uncomfortable next to him.

She noticed me and mouthed 'help me'.

I went up to the strange man and tapped on his shoulder.

(Y/n): Ummm, excuse me?

???: Huh, oh sorry I didn't know that the beautiful nurse joy had someone waiting. But know my heart will always be beating a million times per minute every time we are away.

She and I sweat droped. The weird person left, saying other corny lines while he left to who knows where.

Joy: S-sorry about that, our gym leader is a bit of a flirt. But it's all in good intention... I hope.

(Y/n): .... Can you please heal my pokemon.

She nodded and grabbed the pokeballs from my hand. I looked around the place to see what it had. I called mom yesterday so I'm fine for now. I asked joy what type of pokemon he uses, she says mostly rock types.

I checked my pokedex to see my pokemons information.

Bulbasaur,Charmander, and Squirtle are level 15 and have moves to fight rock types. But it's a horrible Idea to throw Charmander first. Poliwhirl is more like a last resort, Raichu knows iron tail, but compared to the others she's only 5 level higher than the other girls.

I know what to do.

Time skip next day.

I was at the entrance of the gym. Poliwhirl by my side.

(Y/n): Ready?

Poliwhirl: Poli. (_Yeah)_

We enter the gym, the lights were off, nobody was here.

???: So kid, you decided to challenge this gym.

The lights turn on, the person from the pokemon center yesterday was at his area.

Brock: I'm Brock, the gym leader of this gym. Many challenge this gym thinking it's easy. If you think that I'm gonna prove you very wrong.

(Y/n): Fine by me. My name is (y/n) and I challange you for your badge!

Brock: Hmph. Fine by me.

We both grabed our pokeball, a referee was on the side.

Referee: Begin!

Brock threw out a Geodude while I sent out Bulbasaur.

Brock: Use Rock tomb to slow it down!

The Geodude nodded and started to throw rocks toward Bulbasaur.

(Y/n): Dodge it and use vine whip.

As quick as she can, Bulbasaur dodged most of the rocks. Vines sprouting from the bud on her back, she used them and made direct contact with the geodude. Seconds later the Geodude was on the ground, swirls on it's eyes.

Referee: Geodude is unable to battle! Bulbasaur wins!

Bulbasaur: Bulba! (_I won!)_

Once the ref said that bulbasaur came running at me hugging me.

Brock:_Almost e__veryone is able to take down my geodude. But they usually have pokemon from Viridian forest._ You done cuddling with that Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur blushed a bit remembering they're not alone. The good thing is that Brock only sees her as a regular pokemon. If he was able to see her and from what I saw yesterday, there would be a lot of blood on the floor, due to everyone's lack of clothing.

Brock: Alright Onix, finish this fight!

The giant rock snake came out of its pokeball roaring.

(Y/n): Bulbasaur you're done for now. Squirtle I choose you!

She came out her pokeball with a cheer. Once she saw the Onix, she got serious, ready to fight.

(Y/n): Squirtle, use water gun!

Squirtle launched her water gun from her mouth. Making a direct hit on the Onix. But just shook it of like it was nothing.

Brock: Use your tail and slam that Squirtle!

(Y/n): Get in your shell!

She did and just in time. At least her shell is big enough to fit her body.

Brock: Use rock tomb then bind. Make sure it doesn't get out.

Squirtle moved out of the way of the rocks, but was caught by Onix, it starting to squeeze her.

Squirtle: _Ahhh!_

(Y/n): Use water gun one more time to get out!

She tried to turn her head to the Onix's, shooting water in its face again. It let go of her as Squirtle launched another water gun at it. Making it unable to battle. Squirtle and Bulbasaur came over and gave me another hug.

Suddenly white light surrounded them. They were growing and evolving!

Once the light had disappeared both girls had changed. They were the same height as me, Ivysaur's bud was now a pink flower and big leaves on her back while Wartortle has a darker blue skin tone then her pre evolution, a fluffier tail and 'wings' on her head.

  
The most notable change to them was their... breasts and butts. They got bigger and rounder.

They noticed I was looking and pressed them selves on me.

Ivysaur: Ivy?(W_anna feel?)_

Wartortle: Tortle. (_We won't mind master.)_

Brock: No! I won't lose again! Some jackass won yesterday with that fucking Squirtle! Unless you can defeat my strongest you won't get a badge!

He went to a podium behind him. And grabbed an ultra ball. I guess charmander and Poliwhirl do get to fight.

Referee: Brock, you lost. Unless he doesn't want to-

(Y/n): I'll accept if two of my pokemon get to fight at the same time.

Brock: Fine! Golem!

(Y/n): Charmander, Poliwhirl!

Both: I CHOOSE YOU!

3rd pov

Due to Brock getting angry and sick of always losing to starter pokemon, he has brought out one of his strongest pokemon against (y/n)'s Poliwhirl and Charmander.

Brock: I've had it! You really want this badge? Golem use rock slide on that fucking charmander!

Rocks started to appear above her, Poliwhirl, being quick, pushed charmander out of the way.

(Y/n): Charmander, use metal claw! Poliwhirl use bubblebeam!

Brock: Use rollout!

The Golem did slow down cause of the attacks hitting it but it kept on rolling.

Poliwhirl was grabbing and pushing Charmander away from Golem's attacks, taking some or most of the hits. Poliwhirl then got an Idea.  
He told charmander he was gonna launch her in the air knowing their trainer will know exactly what to say.

Charmander was a bit scared but trusted him. Charmander ran at poliwhirl, sending her high in the sky. (Y/n) taking this chance hopefully knowing what poliwhirl wants.

(Y/n): Poliwhirl use bubblebeam one more time...

He looked up and saw that charmander was evolving. Thus could be their chance!

(Y/n): Charmeleon use metal claw!

She started to dive down, her claws glowing aiming for the Golem, poliwhirl getting close to it. Both attacks connected, but the Golem somewhat shrugged it off. Unfortunately for charmeloen, her claws are stuck on it.

Poliwhirl/Charmeleon:_ Oh shit._

Brock: Get that Charmeleon of you and destroy it!

It did threw her off of its self but it sent her flying towards (y/n). Luckily for both trainer and pokemon, he caught her in his arms. Poliwhirl sighing in relief.

Charmeleon: Char...(_I'm sorry...)_

(Y/n): Hey, don't worry about it. You did great. Poliwhirl, still got some fight in you?

Poliwhirl: Poli(_yeah)._

Brock: Not gonna happen, Golem use rock slide.

Poliwhirl looked up see the rock appearing, side stepping and dodging rocks. But unfortunately he got hit by one on the back of his head, making him fall over,

Brock: Yes! Now steam roll that poliwhirl!

(Y/n)/Poliwhirl: No!

Poliwhirl got up in the nick of time, stopping the rolling pokemon with his now black hands, the top of his head green, his eyes turned white.

Brock: H-how? What did you do you!?

Poliwhirl pushed the Golem away from him, his fist looking like ice was forming.

Poliwhirl(?): Po poli(_I'm__ not running_) RAAAAAHHHH.

Poliwhirl threw a ice punch haymaker at the Golem, Crit-ing in the procces. Poliwhirl now readying a new move he learned.

(Y/n): _Did he mega evolve? But I don't have stones and he's not fully evolved. But that won't stop me from focusing on the fight. _Poliwhirl use hydro-pump

Poliwhirl:Po liiiii!!!!!! (_take thisss!!!!!!)_

Water's shooting out of him, taking out the Golem. Poliwhirl fell down to his hands and knees panting, his head, eyes, and hands back to normal.

(Y/n), and the remaining pokemon on his team are awstruck. (Y/n) started to chuckle while poliwhirl came over to him, laughing in his own way. (Y/n) brought everyone into a group hug as everyone started jumping and laughing at Poliwhirl's clutch ending. Everyone tired except for Raichu, cause she didn't fight this one.

Brock: H-h-how? How did you achieve bonding phenomenon? Th- that's supposed to be for fully evolved pokemon.

Refferee: Just shut up and give him his badge. You're already in so much trouble with the league already, just with sexual harassment complaints alone.

Brock:...

He came over to the ecstatic anthro/regular pokemon and teen.

Brock: As proof you have defeated me and, hopefully, for not telling on me to the league I present you with the boulderbadge.

*insert getting badge jingle*

(Y/n) looked down having a big smile on his face. His pokemon decided to turn the group hug into a dog pile, the females trying to press their (newly evolved because of his starters) breasts onto him. While poliwhirl did cause it was fun.

Brock: Hey. Before you leave this town, I wanna tell you a few things.

(Y/n): Sure.

Brock: Visit the museum, see if you can learn a bit more. You'll be going through a cave so maybe you should stock up on repels. Finally, the next gym is a water type, but seeing your pokemon right now I think you'll be fine.

(Y/n): Thanks.

Raichu: _Hey I'll technically be the most useful one there. I get to show off that even of I'm under leveled I can still fight! Also show of my body more to my trainer~_

Poliwhirl: _What the heck did I just expeirience, the sore loser said it was bonding phenomenon. Welp, I got two new moves out of it, and a new trick up my... gloves? Sure let's go with that._

Ivysaur/wartortle/charmeleon: _We evolved! And our features got bigger too. Soon we'll be fully evolved and show off our new bodies better to master._

(Y/n): _1 down, 7 more to go. Everyone looks happy, that's good. I can't believe ivysaur, Charmeleon and Wartortle evolved. The got taller and... bigger in certain area's... they'll hate me If I keep thinking like that. Doesn't help Raichu is also cute and beautiful. But, poliwhirl having a psuedo- bonding phenomenon moment, that'll definitely be one of crazy and amazing things that'll I'll just have to wait._  
____________________________________

I made the executive decision to combine parts one and two into one chapter.


	6. Rare Sightings in Mt. Moon and Ceruleon City

Poliwhirl's pov

We left the gym and visited the museum. (Y/n) was given a rock hard amber for 500 poke dollars. I think that's Illegal to give a minor museum property, but I guess it wasn't on display. Right now we're walking to mt. moon. With me....

Poliwhirl: RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Charmeleon: What are you doing?

Poliwhirl:*grunts* Trying... to get... that transformation...BACK! Sigh. But it's not working.

Charmeleon: Oh that. That was cool! Also thanks for saving me a lot in there. I must have been a nuisance huh?

Poliwhirl: What are you talking about? You did fine. You helped us win that badge.

Charmeleon: Yeah but I was launched into master's arms, I was too weak and tired to continue.

Poliwhirl: But is he yelling at you cause you got launched at him.

Charmeleon:*blushes* No...

Poliwhirl: Then you're fine.

Raichu: Hey you four, keep up the pace we're almost there.

Wartortle: Says the electric type with SPEED BOOST FOR HER ABILITY, WHILE I HAVE A SHELL!

Poliwhirl: Please stop yelling, we get to be out of our pokeballs. Let's not lose that privalage because you two wanna recreate the Shuckle and the Bunnelby. News flash, the Bunnelby loses. Besides (y/n) was told that the pokemon center near Mt. Moon is closed.

Raichu/Wartortle: Fine...

Charmeleon: Where's Ivysaur?

Wartortle: Showing of her new tits and ass to master. He keeps trying to look at her face, but I know what he really wants.

Charmeleon: I wanna join.

Wartortle: Me too but like Poliwhirl said, we might lose our privleges walking with master if we keep forcing ourselves on him.

Poliwhirl: That's not wh-

Raichu: Then how about we do it weekly. Ivysaur get's this week and we'll see who goes next.

Poliwhirl: Could you three-

Other two: Deal.

.... why do I even bother.

(Y/n)'s pov

This is getting harder. I'm trying my best not to look and act as a pervert. But it doesn't help that my female pokemon are the ones acting like one.

Ivysaur: Iv- Ivy~(_come on, I know you wanna_~)

(Y/n): You know what, screw it.

I grabed Ivysaurs arms, making her get shocked and tense a bit.

(Y/n):*whispers* You all wanna tease me, fine. I'll play along.

I brought her closer to me, bringing her into a kiss. She was still tense but started to calm down, wraping her arms around my neck. I brought mine lower to her hips, slowly making their way to her plump ass, squeezing them. My tongue exploring her mouth.

She whimpered a bit when we pulled away, string of saliva breaking under it's own weight. I petted her head.

(Y/n): We'll do more later.

She was blushing and nodded rapidly. We all continued walking, Ivysaur holding my hand. The others had their jaws hanging I bet getting a bit jealous while Poliwhirl had a surpised look on his face.

(Y/n): Hey, I don't mind you girls teasing me. Just know, whatever happens after that is not my fault.

They all blushed. Well I'm not saying that it won't happen. I know it will happen at some point.

(Y/n): Fine, come here and...

The rest of the girls tackled me each trying to grab my face and kiss me and try to put my mouth on their breasts, leaving my hair a bit messy.

(Y/n): *grins stupidly* I hope you enjoyed that. *falls backwards*

I hear Poliwhirl sigh and starts carrying me by his shoulders taking me and leading the girls to the cave entrance.

The cave was full of pokemon, but looking around I see that a lot of people were running from Zubats or putting on repels. Since all of my pokemon are outside thier pokeballs I doubt putting on a repel is a good idea. I mean, yeah I can put them in their pokeballs but still.

(Y/n): Poliwhirl, you take lead.

He nods and gets infront of me. The others practically stocking by me.

Not even a second later we were challenged by a Zubat, but it looks a bit weird than the others.

Poliwhirl:Pol poli? (_Boi are you sick?)_

Zubat:*screaches* _(What? No! This how I always look. Now capture me you-)_

(Y/n): Poliwhirl use Ice punch!

Poliwhirl: Poli!(_I got you!)_

The Zubat used supersonic but it missed. Poliwhirl's move did connect.

Zubat: *screaches and takes out something white and waves it* (_I give up! You guys can capture me now!_)

I really wish I can understand my pokemon. I take out one of my empty pokeballs and throw it at the Zubat. The ball shook 3 times and it clicked signifying I caught it. I immidiatly release him as he starts flying as I did.

(Y/n): Cool. I got a different colored Zubat.

???: That's because it's a shiny!

I see, what most people call them, a pokemaniac comming over to where I was. Wartortle, Charmeleon, and Ivysuar hid behind me and were a bit uneasy because of what he was wearing. Zubat landed on my head while Poliwhirl got in a fighting position with uneasynes and Raichu with her cheeks sparking electricity.

(Y/n): Oh. Cool, he will be a great friend and fighter from now and till the fut-

Pokemaniac: I'll buy him off you!

(Y/n)/Poliwhirl/Zubat: NANI!?

Pokemanic: Y-yeah! A million pokedollars.

I look up Zubat and look at the pokemaniac.

(Y/n): Yeah, no. I like to keep all my pokemon with me.

Pokemaniac: T-then I'll fight you for it! Huh, what do you think about that!

(Y/n): You'll pay me the million if I win?

Pokemaniac: Ye-yeah! Sure, I can pay.

Ten seconds later

Poliwhirl was on top of a fainted Likitung bored. He was playing rock paper scissors with me while the pokemaniac was transfering all his money to me.

Pokemaniac: I-I thought since you were still new....

(Y/n): Yeah... Poliwhirl's been in a lot of fights before so...

Poliwhirl: Poli? (_Can we go now?)_

He got off the Likitung and we set off. We met more trainers and team rocket members. Though they were easy to take down.

I met an archeologist who had two fossils and thought we were gonna steal them. Zubat kicked his pokemons ass like it was nothing without using supersonic.

Archeologist: Fine, FINE. You can have one but leave me the other.

I decided to take the Helix looking fossil thinking nothing of it.

When we go to Ceruleon city, we looked around the place. But when we passed a cave that was guarded by someone, I heard crying.

(Y/n): Did you hear that?

Everybody shook their heads. I looked back to where that guy was. He was across some water. I can swim over there if I want to....

Screw it, I'm going to ask.

Gary: Hey dipshit!

Why!!!!

(Y/n): What.

Gary: Just fought the gym leaders. Hot and got juicy tits, but totally weak, though I did get laid by all three. Then meet this super nerd that made the storage things.

(Y/n): Yeah, cool... what do you want.

Gary: Wanna ask you a few questions. Why do you have your pokemon out? Is it because you finally wanna get rid of them? I'll trade you them for those useless elemental monkeys and a dumb sheep from far off. Or...

(Y/n): or...

Gary: Bet. I give you the useless pokemons if you win. You can only use that ugly looking Zubat. Deal?

(Y/n): Fine.....

Gary: Squirtle come on out!

Zubat started to fly.

Gary: Use water gun!

(Y/n): Bite it!

Zubat was faster then the Squirtle bitting it's head.

Gary: Use withdral.

The squirtle went into its shell.

(Y/n): Zubat use swift!

Zubat opened his mouth spitting out stars from it and making small explosions. Once it stopped, the squirtle was out of its shell knocked out.

Gary: Grr... Eevee come out!

The small brown pokemon came out ready for battle as always.

Gary: Bite that stupid thing!

(Y/n): Use wing attack!

Zubat must be really fast cause he sent the eevee flying towards Gary.

Gary: ... I forfiet.

Everyone: What!?

Gary: Yeah, you're Zubat is too weak to fight everyone of my strong pokemon. I'll give you the useless pokemons. I don't need them anyways.

He gave me 4 pokeballs and award money.

Gary: I evolved 3 of them with evolution stones but they stopped listening to me. They are still not that strong as I want them to be so they're useless. Also the sheep pokemon was called a Wool lu or some shit. Looks cute but still useless. Smell ya later, loser!

He ran of to who knows. Maybe to steal some kids money.

I look to everyone as they just shrugged. Let's see what they look like.

(Y/n): Alright you 4, come on out!

Wooloo

Simisage, Simisear, Simipour.

Wait. Those three were females all along!?

All 4 new pokemon tackled me trapping me in their breasts.

Poliwhirl:(_the guys are so outnumbered_,)

Zubat:(_I guess he got a lot on his plate right now_)

(Y/n): _This team is becoming a pantry with all these...'buns' and 'melons'. Sigh, why did I say that? Am I becoming a giant pervert?_

The three elemental pokemon lookedd up to see the girls that defeated them, said pokemon had their arms crossed.

Simipour then got a deviouse grin and started licking me, Simisage and Simisear started to put their nipples in my mouth, moaning when I accidently sucked them. Wooloo, just going along with everyone else on me, started to rub herself against me with her soft wool, angering the other standing girls and hardening my shaft a bit....

Well I have more pokemon, right?

Time skip.

I swam to where that guard was hopping to find out who was crying. I can swim fine but I got help from Simipour, Poliwhirl and Wartortle, while the others, except for Zubat, were in their pokeballs. The first and the third said pokemon kept me in between their breast. I think I heard Poliwhirl sigh.

When we got there, I asked the guard to let me through, to find the person who was crying. He said no.

(Y/n): What do you mean I can't go inside?

Guard: Look kid, something very dangerous that only I can push back is in there. And I highly doubt those.... pokemon can defeat it.

(Y/n): What are you fighting against it with. You must have really good pokemon to stop it and others from getting in and/or out.

Guard: Ummm....

(Y/n): It must be very strong Right? Come on, let's fight. If you win I'll give you all the money I have.

I really am battle happy today aren't I. But it works cause once he heard money was in the mix He immidiatly said yes.

Guard: But you have to use that Zubat on your head._ This will be easy._

(Y/n): Alright. Ready Zubat?

Zubat was a bit nervous but nodded anyways. Thus may be difficult.

Time skip *sorry*

Guard: 1000,2000,3000,4000, 5000, here 8000 pokedollars.

The battle was over with a fainted gastly on the ground with swirls in its eyes. The guard moved away from his spot and let me in.

What or who is in here anyways?

??? Pov.

I can sense someone.... they seem and sense nice. I teleported to the entrance and went into the shadows seeing a boy at the entrance of the cave I call 'home'. He looks...cute♡. But I doubt if he sees me He'll think the same for me. But...

I used my psycic powers teleort him to me so I can have a better look. But when I did, I accidently knocked him out. I saw that he was hard i his pants. I look around to see if anyone is watching as I take of his pants.

His dick was 10 inches and hit me gently in the mouth. I wraped his dick in my breast and started to suck on it gently. I started to help relieve him of his 'pain' and started licking slowly...

(Y/n)'s pov

I started to come through, but something soft and wet is wraped around my dick. When I finally had my vision restored I saw a cat looking pokemon was Giving me a boob job.

She went fasted and started to suck it, I groanded and came into her mouth, feeling that see is trying to keep everything in her mouth.

When she noticed I was awake she blushed and started fidgeting. Maybe she's shy.

???: N-nice to see you awake m-master, I-If I can call you that. I-I'm sorry about our current.... situation.  
Wait.... She can speak english.

(Y/n): Umm... It's fine really, it was bound to happen to me one day. But not to sound rude, but who are you and how can you speak english.

Mewtwo: M-my name is Mewtwo, I'm a clone of a legendary pokemon. And the reason why I can speak to you is because I'm a legendary. Or it could be because I'm a psychic type.

(Y/n): I'm sorry if this is personal but... who created you? And you don't have to-

Mewtwo: *sad* A group called team rocket. Made me into this just so I can be the most powerful creature. You must think I'm hideous or evil, don't you?

I take a good look at her. What the fuck is she talking about being hideous.

(Y/n): In my honest opinion... you look cute and awsome at the same time. And, I think, that is a very rare combination.

She blushed when I said that and blushed harder when I petted her head. She slowly got off me, but before I could put my dick away, a big explosion happened.

Poliwhirl:Poli- (_We are here to-)_

Poliwhirl, Wartortle, and Simipour were infront of a hole they just made. Poliwhirl quickly looked away and covered his eyes, while the other two were drooling and bleeding through their nose.

Wartortle/Simipour: _So that's what master is going to use to plow us with. I can't wait!_

Mewtwo: I see your team came to rescue you... I guess you'll be leaving me huh?

(Y/n): Why would I do that?

Mewtwo: You know there are other regular legendary pokemon, right? Yeah most don't trust humans but others still want to be close to them. But a lot of people or trainers are either stupid enough to leave legendary pokemons, who are willing to be captured, alone or don't capture them at all. I know team rocket made another one before me, but I'm no exception. A-a-actually I started havung this feeling when you entered.

(Y/n): ...

I look back to the others, Poliwhirl just shruged and nodded while the other two just shrugged.

(Y/n): Do you wanna come with me?

Mewtwo: H-huh?

(Y/n): I'm not gonna force you. To me, you are cute. And I'm not gonna force you to fight unless you want to.

Mewtwo: *Hug tackles (y/n)*YES!

After realisimg what she did, she blushed and tried to get away, but I just smile and hug her. This calmed her down a bit.

Mewtwo: Don't worry master, I'll always protect you. No matter the cost.

(Y/n): *smiles* Thanks. But I hope the cost doesn't involve you too hurt or dead.

\---------------------------------------------------------

You got these new pokemon cause why not.

The shiny Zubat was a request. Though when I was looking for it I found this...

  
Note that the Puple will be pink when it happens.

The reason Mewtwo is in here "early" is because-

It's just bulshit what you have to do to access the cave just to get her/him/it.(I personally think it's a girl.) It would be a lot more fun if the guard was a rocket member in disguise and you have to fight him just to get in.

But then again that's just me.

Also the reason I made her shy is because why not. It's better than a hard-ass pokemon.

Again, that's just me.

Also pictures of her mega evolution and if you want you can pick only one or both.

Her 'X' form

Her 'Y' Form

  
Also this... I mean it could be possible.

Simisage, Simipour and Simisear's reason- I found them on the internet and thought "why not, I doubt there will be better."

Wooloo's reason- It's a Wooloo, end of story. Just like the reason for the elemental "monkeys .Until the game actually comes out, and since I don't want to make up a move set a be wrong in the future, she won't be fighting alot.

(Don't hurt me for my desicions.)

Next chapter- The gym!


	7. Ceruleon City Catastrophy [Vs.(Redacted)]

<https://youtu.be/pxaiWfCBXjg>

(Y/n)'s pov

(Y/n): What do you mean the gym is closed today!?

Joy: I'm sorry, but the sentational sisters are the current gym leaders and they decided to have thier show today.

(Y/n): Isn't there like a center or something that host those things?

Joy: Well yes but they have decided to use the Gym. They get more money and traction this way. Also their pokemon just went through a gym battle lately with another trainer from Pallet.

(Y/n): Of course he did.

Joy: But between you and me, Their pokemon are so out of shape for second badge fights. I wonder if the guy won by screw them, literaly. They have a history with boyfriends and money.

(Y/n): .... I could believe it.

Poliwhirl:Poli (_I do too)_

Joy: The only thung I could tell you is, skip the gym right now and make a reservation to fight them, or get for free by-

(Y/n): I'd rather fight them. I kinda have this policy to not date sluts, gold-diggers and other horrible traits they may have .

Poliwhirl: Poliwhirl! (_That's right!_)

???: Excuse me! Sorry fainted pokemon coming through!

(Yes, I know she has tits now, my reason, puberty. It happens in very weird/amazing ways)

Joy: Again, Misty?

Misty: Hey I just wanna get out of here as fast as I can before I lose my home to my slut sisters.

(Y/n): Sorry to eavesdrop in you, but are your sisters the one currently the ones running the gym?

Misty: _Ugh. Another one. Thinking he could use me to get to them to get lucky or whatever._ Yeah what about it?

(Y/n): Can you help me get a gym battle with them?

Misty: ..... _This is new._ Sure, but what's in it for me?

(Y/n): Anything you want that don't require me losing my pokemon.

Misty:*sarcastic* Maybe you shouldn't leave them out like that in the open.

I heard growls from the girls that were outside the portable storage computer I have, since they might not allowed to fight in Kanto unless the gyms had specific rules for outsiders.

Wartortle: Tortle! (_How about you shut up and leave us alone!_)

Zubat:*screeches* (_Are they ok?)_

Poliwhirl: Poli (_I think their jealous)_

Misty: Actually, I do have something in mind.

(Y/n): Shoot.

Misty: Get me out of this town, I can't guarantee you you're gonna have a great fight but I don't want to be apart of it when they lose the gym.

(Y/n): Deal.

Misty: Then let's get going. _Maybe he's really gonna be my ticket out of this. _By the way I didn't catch your name.

(Y/n): Oh, mine (y/n).

Misty: Well (y/n), since you already know mine, let's get this show on the road!

Ivysaur: Ivy. (What are the chances of her having those horrible traits master listed)

Wortortle: Tortle( _Zero, sadly)._

Poliwhirl/ Zubat: S_eriously?_

Raichu: Rai - chu: ( _Don't worry about that girls. We got some whores to defeat)_  
Time skip.

Their show was starting to finish, the three girls on the stage bowing as their pokemon looked like they haven't had any real fights for so long.

(Left to right- Daisy, Lily, Violet. Picture us just for refrence they aren't actually doing that.)

Pokemon girls: _Fake tits._

Misty: Ugh and those sluts with the implants are my three older sisters.

(Y/n): *slightly blushes* Why did they get... those.

Misty: Because when puberty hit me, it gave me my natural...*blushes* gifts...

(Y/n): I'm guessing that they got those because they got jealous.

Daisy(loud speaker): Thank you for coming to our show, we and our pokemon had a lot of fun performing for you all.

Lily: And for those who recieved the VIP ticket, we have an extra "exciting" show for you in private~

Violet: What about you? Over there with the pokemon outside their capsules and.... Misty?

Daisy/Lily: Misty!?

Violet: Ummm, we have to postpone the VIP show for later tonight. So lucky winner and everyone else, please leave the room and have a great day!

Time skip

Misty: Really? Now you three have stopped hiding the fact that you're whores.

Daisy: We own the gym, we are older than you, wecould do whatever we want.

Lily: Besides you wanted to leave. Not my fault you never got lai-

Misty: *Blushes* That's because I want a boyfriend, not some random guy for a one night stand!

Violet: *grabs (y/n)'s face* What about this handsome stud here? Bet his dick isn't that big like that Gary kid. But I think he can still do the- OWW!!

Raichu used a bit of her own electricty to shock Violet, making her let go of my face. Raichu then brought me into a hug, her breast pressed behind my head, Growling at the purple haired girl.

Daisy: Protective little rat ain't she. *baby voice* What, is the widdle Waichu in love with her trainer. Aww!!!

Raichu:*electrity sparks from her patches* Grrr!!!

Lily: *baby voice* You know you two can't be together, wight? You could be taken away just by kissing him alone!

The other girls started growling while Zubat and Poliwhirl got infront of the other three girls, shacking thier heads no.

Poliwhirl:Poli. Poliwhirl. (The're not worth it. If you do, it won't end well for all of us.)

The four pokè-girls calmed down a bit, but they kept glaring daggers at the sisters.

Misty: You don't know when to give up, do you?

Daisy: Well a few attracts from our male pokemon will help them change their mind about their trainer.

(Y/n): But by that to happen we need to have a gym battle don't we?

Violet: ... You're right.

(Y/n): So,*points at the sisters* I challenge you three to a pokemon battle for the casscade badge.

Violet: ....

Daisy: ...

Lily: ....

Misty: *smug* You know, there is gonna be a check up in an hour. They are gonna see how well you are doing and what you've been doing. Or are you to scared to admit you can't beat a single person in a pokemon battle

Lily: No, but we can reject his request for one.

Daisy: Wait!

She brought her sisters to a huddle while Misty walked towards us.

Misty: I'm sorry about them causing a scene with your pokemon. Though they must really love you.

I look up towards Raichu, gently rubbing her cheek against mine. I smile and scratched her head a bit, her slightly purring. The others making sure to keep their cool becasue of the sisters.

(Y/n): They do.

Lily: Alright we accept your challenge but...

(Y/n): But....

They looked at each other and nodded.

Daisy: You have to use your three weakest. Heard Gary say he was gonna ditch those elemental monkeys on you for something better.

Violet: So the rules are, You can only use the three elemental monkeys and just them.

Daisy: And no you can't train them before, because the fight starts in an hour.

I look down to the screen on my watch, seeing Simisage, Simipour and Simisear having concerned looks on their faces.

(Y/n): Fine, I have faith that they can defeat your three pokemon.

I pressed a button on the watch, materializing their pokeballs with them in it.

(Y/n): Fine by me.

<https://youtu.be/FcnSZ9q_4iU>

To be continued.


	8. "Sensational" Showdown (vs. Sensational sisters)

(Y/n)'s pov

Misty: Are you sure you want to do this? Simisear is a fire type. He-

(Y/n): She. Everyone besides Poliwhirl and Zubat are female.

Misty: Huh. Either way she is already at a disadvantage. Besides you don't know what pokemon they are gonna use.

(Y/n): That's why I'm trying to make a strategy for those three. At the moment Simisear has to make sure she is on the platforms, attack with her physical moves, then try to get away from any water attacks they may throw.

Misty: Alright. I hope you know what you're doing. They tend to find easy way outs when they get the chance. *sighs* One of the many "sensational qualities"they have, besides being whores.

(Y/n): You really want to leave this place behind, don't you?

Misty: Yep. And I can't do that well because the pokemon I have are my sisters. They are so out of practice they lost to an oddish. But they might go all out with you.

(Y/n): Of course they will. They have to show they can still run the gym.

Misty:*points to the judge* Or they could seduce the poor guy and make themselves still have the gym if they lose.

The judge was looking around the water gym with a clipboard. Misty's sisters, on purpose, left a lot of bikinis and underwear before he came to investigate. Poor guy is trying to do his job while Lily, Daisy and Violet keep flirting with him. But what made me about him was that he was the same one when I fought Brock.

Simisear: *arms crossed* Simi, simisear?(_How can they seduce guys with those implant_?)

Simisage: Simisage.(_Because they have been doing it for ages. That's my guess.)_

Simipour: s-s-simipour? (_D-d-do you T-t-think we can win for master?)_

Poliwhirl: Poliwhirl. (_Of course you can. Just listen to (y/n) and you'll be fine.)_

(Y/n): *fixes hat* Ready girls?

All three: Simi!(_Yes!)_

We went to the challenger side of the arena. Lily, Daisy, Violet each holding a pokeball.

Judge: This is a triple battle match for the casscade badge. Neither challenger or gym leaders can switch out pokemon and are only able to use the ones they send out.

Simipour got into the water while Simisage and Simisear got on one of many platforms in the pool/arena. Simisear trying her best to balance herself and not go into the water.

Lily: Seadra...

Daisy: Dewgong..

Voilet: Golduck...

All three: Come on out!!!

3rd pov

All 6 pokemon are ready for to fight. Golduck standing on the platforms, while the other two on his side were in the water.

Golduck: Golduck.(_This'll be easy if our trainers order us to do the combo.)_

Seadra: Seadra!(_I call the one in the water!)_

Dewgong: Dewgong! (_There is no way any female pokemon can resist us!)_

Judge: And begin!

The three girls grinned and started comanding their pokemon.

Daisy: Dewgong...!

Lily: Seadra...!

Violet: Golduck...!

Misty: Oh no....

All three girls: Use attract to finish this battle quickly!

All three started to flex, hearts forming and heading straight for (y/n)'s pokemon.

Misty: (y/n)! They have to dodge those-!

But it was too late. The hearts reached the monkey trio before they could move out of the way.

Lily: Yes! Now-

Daisy: Wait....

Lily: What is it?

Daisy: Look.

The monkey trio were hit by the hearts but...

Simisage: Simi? (_What was that supposed to do?_)

The other to just shruged they looked back at their trainer, blushes visable on their faces but still ready to fight.

(Y/n): It didn't work?

Misty: The only times attract fails if ot's the same gender or...

(Y/n):*mumbles* If they are already in love.

(Y/n) blushed slighty realizing that he must be the source. But that didn't distract him too much from the battle.

(Y/n): Simisear, get close to that Golduck and use Fire Punch! Simisage use magical leaf Seadra! Simipour use scald on Dewgong!

Simisear tacticly jumped on the spaced out platform, her fists flamimg, Simisage's eyes started to glow a bit, leaves started coming out of her green hair, Then launched it towards the still suprised Seadra. Simipour swam towards the big sea lion pokemon, launched him in the air, her cheeks started to inflate with water getting ready to aim.

All three of thier attacks hit. But where did they aim at?

Where the sun doesn't usually shine.

Golduck was now in a fettal posision, covering his crotch, Simisage knocked out Seadra, with said pokemon now jumping around excited that she one shot a 'powerful' pokemon. The Dewgong had it a bit worse. Scald has a chance to burn, which it did. He landed head first on one of the platforms and was now laying on there.

Misty: Did you win?

(Y/n): Judge? What's the virdict.

Golduck looked at the referee/judge and slightly shook his head no. Lily had now returned Seadra to his pokeball. And Dewgong was worse for wear, getting a bit hurt from the burn he got. Still doesn't help that they were in no fighting condition to start off.

Judge: Daisy, Lily, and Violet....

All three perked up hopping their seduction tactic might work.

Misty: Ugh. I might know where this is-

Right as the three monkey girls started to go back to thier side where (y/n) and the others were, they all got shocked to hear what the referee had to say.

Judge: Due to how your pokemon are, and how unkept this gym is, I must declare Simisage, Simisear, And Simipour the winners. Meaning (Y/n) has won.

(Y/n)/His other pokemon outside at the time: *pumps fist into the air* YES!!!

The three monkey pokemon ran as fast as they could and made a group hug around their trainer bring in also the others, besides Misty, into a group hug and started jumping and turning.

Lily: B-But-

Judge: Yes you three have nice butts, but you three have been slacking on your duties of being gym leaders. Also we all know those are implants. Anyway give him the badge and I'll give my final report to the league.

The three sisters started to sweat a bit.

Lily:*lying* We gave our last one away to the last challenger before him.

Misty: What!? That's complete bullshit and you know it!

The Referee just lifts his glasses and rubs his eyes sighing. He started walking towards me with a hand in his pocket.

Referee: Congragulation on your second win (y/n). Here is the cascade badge.*pulls out a bagde* Amd if you are wondering, Yes it is the official one. All I can say for you now is, *Whispers* You might wanna see Bill, just saying.

He back away and pats my arm and left. We left all left the gym while leaving the three sisters in the gym.

Misty: What are you gonna do now?

(Y/n): I could say the same.

Misty: Well... until they figure out what they are gonna do with the gym... I could journey with you.

(Y/n): Sure!

Misty: Really?

(Y/n): Yep. No stings attached.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek, I started blushing a bit.

Misty: Thanks. I have everything packed already since this morning so I'm ready to go.

(Y/n): Great. We gotta head to Bill's house first. Just to see you know.

Misty: That's fine. If you don't mind I wanna stay at the poke center, just in case I forgot something.

(Y/n): Sure.


	9. Mystery of Vermilion city

3'rd pov

Bill: Thank god you found me! I was almost a Fearow's lunch!

Misty: Why were you a rattata anyways?

Bill: Oh, I was trying to make a transporter. Since, you know, I made the Storage system.

Misty: Yeah, we know.

(Y/n): Some of us do watch the news.

Bill: Oh. Well anyways. I was invited to the S.S Anne and got two tickets. But since I'm always working and since I don't have a plus 1, would you like to have them?

(Y/n): Really?

Bill: Yeah! Think of it as payment for saving me from being a Fearows lunch.

Bill gave the tickets to the teens, (y/n) handing it to Poliwhirl so the others could see it.

Charmeleon: Char!? (_We're going on a boat!?_)

Zubat: *Still on (y/n)'s head/hat and screaches* (_Yeah so what?_)

Charmeleon: Charmeleon! ( _I can't swim!_)

Wartortle: Torle. (_You'll be fine._)

Ivysaur: Ivy. (_Yeah, just stay calm._)

Charmeleon: CHARMELEON! (SAYS THE TWO WHO AREN'T WEAK TO WATER!

Poliwhirl: Poli. (_Water moves.)_

Charmeleon: Char? (_Huh?)_

Poliwhirl: Poliwhirl. (_You may be weak to water type moves but that doesn't mean that you are weak to rain/ocean/pond.__ For all we know you'll be fine_)

Zubat: *screaches* (_Yeah. Like how flying types can still be fine while fighting a rock type. But if a boulder that wasn't launched by a pokemon crushes us, were dead._)

Poliwhirl noticed that Raichu was quiet. She seemed to look off in the distance, like she knows what it is.

Poliwhirl: ...

Bill: Is your Raichu ok?

(Y/n): Huh?

(Y/n) looked behind him to see she looked a bit down.

(Y/n): Raichu, are you ok?

She shook her head and nodded. Trying her best to put on a geniune smile.

(Y/n): ...

Misty: Maybe she's tired.

Bill: Maybe.... Anyways, you better hurry. The SS Anne sets sail soon so you better hurry.

Misty/(y/n): Right.

Both teens and pokemon left the house, Raichu still acting weird.

Misty: Are you sure she's ok?

(Y/n): I honestly don't know. She seemed fine when we fought your sisters.

Misty: Well we can figure that out later, we better hurry!

She grabed my wrist and started running towards Vermilion. The others staryed to pick up speed trying to catch up with us.

Time skip.

Misty: There it is! Vermilion city!

(Y/n): Not bad. What do you guys think?

I turn around to see everyone except Raichu, Zubat and Poliwhirl, on the ground panting.

Misty: Hey we didn't run that far.

They just glared at her. I decided to let the other three out while I put the rest of them in their pokeballs to rest.

Poliwhirl: Poli....(_It's quiet_....)

Zubat:*screaches*(_Maybe it's lunch time for them_)

(Y/n): We should head to the pokecenter. We have rooms on the boat so that's good.

While we headed down, we noticed a lot of people looking sad. Though the ones on the boat to seem happy enough.

Raichu did seem to look a bit more uncomfortable. Does she know this place.

Misty: The pokemon center is just up there. We can leave our pokemon to heal and take the others.

(Y/n): Yeah, that's fine....

I was so focused on my suroundings I ran into this big muscular guy that was exciting the center.

(Y/n): Oh, s-sorry.

???:*shoves (y/n)* Move! God fucking... *stares at Raichu*

Misty:*disgust* Oh, it's lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge: Heh. What, I happen to be one of the best gym leaders and this is the respect I get from one of the sensatinal sisters.

Misty grabs hand to help me get up, but Lt. Surge was still glareing at Raichu, as she was hidding herself behind me.

Lt. Surge: Hey kid. Where did you get that Raichu...?

(Y/n): Why do you ask?

Lt. Surge: Oh just wondering for a freind.

(Y/n): Don't you have a gym to run? I may be you're next opponent.

Lt. Surge: Kid I got a ship to run. So you better keep your pokemon close and mind your own buiness.

He just walked away and headed for the ship. I just stood there wondering what the fuck was his deal.

Misty: Don't worry about him, He's just a pushover.

(Y/n): Mm... Let's get the others healled, we have enough time to look around the city before we get on.

Time skip.

We had a look around the city, but the was something off about the place.

(Y/n): Why is this place so fucking quiet?

???: Because of the pokemon dissaperance.

We turn around to see a somewhat older man with a cane in his hand.

Fan Club Director: I'm the director of the pokemon fan club. Can you please come to our building?

Misty: But our ship...

Fan Club Director: Won't leave for another 20 minutes. Enough tine for you two to go and settle in the ship.

I looked at the others and they just shruged.

(Y/n): Sure.

We followed him to the building. It was filled with magazine and tabaloids, alot of people sad though...

(Y/n): So what is happening to the pokemon?

Fan club member#1: Most of our pokemon have gone missing. My pokemon went missing a few days ago...

Fan club member#2: Mine just disapeared after I turned around for a moment talking to someone.

Fan club Director: and sadly my abra went missing two days ago....

Misty: I'm pretty sure they're fine if you trained them well.

Immidiatly after she said that the whole building went quiet.

(Y/n): What's wrong?

Fan club memeber #3: You battle with your pokemon!?

(Y/n): Yeah? What about it?

Fan club member #2: How could you!?

Misty: Huh!?

Fan Club director: We have a strict code. Not to battle other pokemon so they won't evolve. As i see with you young man, two of your pokemon have evolved.

(Y/n): Well yeah. Poliwhirl has been my freind since almost forever and I was given Raichu by a nurse when I started my journey because she was abandoned.

Fun Club Director: Anyways. Can you please help us to fine our pokemon. The whole town seems so wrong with our pokemon.

Misty: I mean, we can, after our cruise.

Fan Club Director: Thank you. But can I ask one more thing from you young man.

(Y/n): Um... sure?

Fan club Director: Can we hug your shiny Zubat. It's cuteness and unevolved form will calm us.

I looked at zubat to see him sigh and get off of my head.

Zubat:(_there goes my chance to gain expierience to evolve_...)

Misty: Come on (y/n), Were gonna miss our trip.

The only pokemon I have left outside are Poliwhirl and Raichu... but I'm sure we'll be fine...

*On the S.S. Anne*

(Y/n): Oh for fucks sakes!

Gary: Heh. Still slow to reach me huh? And I see you tricked her into being your girlfriend.

Misty: *glares* Says the guy who fucked my sisiters.

Gary: Yeah, thanks for that honey. If you want-

Misty: Yeah, no. I'm not a whore like my sisters.

(Y/n): What are you doing here Gary?

Gary: I was invited. I could say the same. Must've been the reason why you have her with you.

(Y/n): We were given tickets by Bill.

Gary: That nerd! He was invited!? Ha! Next you'll say you captured a legendary pokemon!

(Y/n): ....

Gary:*Sees Poliwhirl and Raichu out* I see you gave some of your pokemon away.

(Y/n): What? No, they're healing....

Gary: Yeah, yeah. I challange you to a pokemon battle!

(Y/n): *Palms face* Really? Now?

Gary: Yep! * Turns to Misty* And once I defeat this loser You can be part of my cheerleaders, how does that sound.

Misty: Even if you do win, I'm not going to be with you and risk my virginity to your tiny dick.

Gary: Grr... Go Pigeotto!

(Y/n): Raichu! Your first.

Raichu: Rai. (_Got it.) Finallly I get to fight for once!_

Gary: Pigeotto, wing attack!

(Y/n): Raichu, thunder shock!

Raichu was faster then the Pigeotto, so her thunder shock went out faster, though she very aggresive. But at least she one-shot it.

Gary: ... Pigeotto return. Kadabra come on out.

Gary launched the second pokeball and a Kadabra came out.

(Y/n): Raichu, You still wanna fight.

Raichu:*nods* Best way to get rid of all this extra electricity out of me. Other wise....Maybe later~

Gary: Use confusion!

(Y/n): Use thunder bolt!

The lightning hit the kadabra and paralized it.

Gary: *smirks* Heh, you fucked up.

(Y/n): Huh?

I looked to see what he was talking about and it was that Raichu was also paralized, she was knealing and blushing. Her muscles locking up a bit.

Raichu: _Can't... move..._

I took out her pokeball and called her back and sent out poliwhirl.

(Y/n): Use Ice punch!

Gary: Tele-

Poliwhirl: Poli (Nah).

Poliwhirl went for the head and uppercutted the Kadabra knocking it out.

Gary: ... Luck is really on your side. Oh well. Wartortle come on out!

The pokemon.... was asleep. Poliwhirl, Misty, and I just sweat droped. Did he even check on everyone before we started this battle.

Gary: *mumbles* Stupid, Lazy- GRR YOU WIN! I'm going to the room tgey provided me with.

He just shoved me with his elbow and went off.

Misty: .... Is he....

(Y/n): Yep.

Misty: Wow. What an ass.

(Y/n): It's almost night anyways so we should head to our rooms.

Misty: I'm heading there now. Just br careful when you go back.

Time skip

I set up Poliwhirl's hamak and sat on my bed. I went to lay down on the bed and Raichu popped out of her pokeball... on top of me.

Raichu: *blushes and rubs her cheek and body against him* Raichu~ (_y/n~)_

(Y/n): Raichu?

She grabed my face and gave me a kiss, feeling her pussy being wet through my pajamas.

Raichu sat ontop of me slowly taking my pajama pants and under wear off, she was in aww and drooling when she saw what I was packing..

(Y/n):*Whispers* W-wait, we can't-

She her cheeks started to spark a bit and gave me another kiss, but she did it for a diifrent reason. I couldn't move my body that much.... she paralized me....

Raichu grabed my hands and moved them to her ass as she was above my dick.

I slamed her down on me and saw blood. She started bitting her hand to keep herself from screaming and waking the other people on the ship.  
She started to bounce up and down slowly, her tounge sticking out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

(Y/n): *grunts* R-Raichu!

She layed down and hugged me as I started to thrust into her as best I can. I put my mouth on her left tit, making her moan a bit more loudly.

Raichu came first sending another shock from her. She moaned louder and almost passed out ontop of me as I started to fill her up with my cum.

We heard Poliwhirl snore a bit. I guess he didn't hear us which is good.

I rubbed Raichu's back as she kissed and liked my cheek. I started to feel my paralasis go away.

I told Raichu to get on all fours. When she did, I shoved my whole length inside of her. Raichu started to grab the sheets of the bed as her moans was muffled by the pillow.

I leaned forward and started playing with her tits, gently bitting her neck and tugging on her tail.

I was feeling my end again, i started to thrust faster and harder into Raichu.

Came a buckets worth into her , though I did start to feel a bit sleepy...

I layed next to her and started to spoon her. She moved her tail on top of my side and moved one of my hand onto one of her plump tits...

Raichu's pov

(Y/n) started to fall asleep, I felt sleepy too. His dick was still hard and inside me. I hope he keeps thrusting into me as we sleep...

I'm glad I finally got to do this... And as far as I know I got him first!

Sigh... Electrity build up is a blessing and a curse. Though I'm still gratefull for it.

Now to hope nobody questions the smell....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Misty's pov

Misty:*moans* (y-y/n).

I started masturbating in my room as I saw what had just happened. His balls alone were as big as pokeballs. And his dick must've been at least a foot long...

I guess my sisters were right about one thing that Raichu. She was in love with him... that may also mean the other female pokemon in his team feel the same....

But I do wonder... how does he seem them physically...

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Raichu's poke dex in yellow.

Yellow- When electricity builds up inside its body, it becomes feisty. It also glows in the dark.

Next chapter will take place later at night in the ss Anne.


	10. Lt. Orders (Vs. Lt. Surge)

3rd pov

Lt. Surge: *whispers* Go!

His crew went through room through room, grabing pokeballs and pokemon while the trainers sleep. One of them found (y/n)'s room and called Lt. Surge

Crew member#1: Sir....

Lt. Surge saw (y/n) shirtless hugging Raichu as Poliwhirl was sleeping on his hamak.

Crew member#1: One of those old Sihnoh freaks huh lieutenant?

Lt. Surge: Hmph. Or he could be one of those 'special' ones....

Crew member#1: You mean that Raichu's....

Lt. Surge: Maybe... heh. He could be sold at a very high price. Or we could take him to the boss.

Crew member#1: Why?

Lt. Surge: Why not. Lock the door, I saw this kid at the pokemon center and he may be a problem if we let him loose.

(Y/n)'s pov

*Dream*

I was in weird place... an endless void surrounded me as I stand on a rock facing someone...

???: How dare you! Do you know how flawed this universe is!

I had a pink pokeball in my hand and a mega evolved Poliwrath next to me struggling to get up.

???: You think just cause you have ******** that you can defeat me! You forgot one thing... I still control ****** and ******!

Shadowy forms appeared next to the person. The Poliwrath finally got up and started to speak!

Poliwrath: Heh, I did say I was gonna kick the one to create time... I did it once and I'll do it again!!!

I threw the pink pokeball and what came out of it just turned to me...

She started to fly closer to me. I noticed her speed started to pick up and she lunges towards me her arms extended towards me.

I woke up sweating, which in turn woke Raichu up also.

(Y/n): S-sorry Raichu I just-

She just kissed me on the lips. We heard a bit of a commotion outside our room.

Poliwhirl: *muffled* Poliiiiii (_Whyyyyyy_)

I put on my clothes as Poliwhirl stuggled to get out of his hamek. I tried to open the door but I couldn't.

(Y/n): Poliwhirl...

Poliwhirl nodded and grabed the knob and froze the whole door. Poliwhirl and I side kicked the door shatering it.

(Y/n): Huh... that was kinda easy.

We saw a few sailors with sacks carrying who knows what. We started to follow them.

Poliwhirl's pov

Raichu: You.... didn't hear anything did you.

Poliwhirl: *flashbacks to (y/n) plowing into Raichu as she moans* No, why?

Raichu: *Blushes* Nothing... nothing.

We kept ourselves hidden from the crew and made it to a door. (Y/n) was opening it as Raichu and I kept guard.

(Y/n): Got it. Come on, let's get in.

The room was filled with boxes and cages filled with pokemon. I guess we found the stolen pokemon from Viridian.

(Y/n) found something that looked like a pokeball. I noticed it move but it was too late.

A small voltorb caught us off guard trying to shock us.

(Y/n): Use water gun on it!

I blasted out of the room. But for some reason-

(Y/n)'s pov

(Y/n): You two alright?

Raichu nodded. Poliwhirl just stood there for a while then fell face first on the floor.

(Y/n): Poliwhirl what's wrong!?

???: I guess he's paralized.

I turned around to see Surge. A shit eating grin plastered on his face. Voltorbs and Electrodes surounding us three.

Lt. Surge: Water conducts electricity. You should know that kid. Or are you to busy fucking your special Raichu?

(Y/n): W-what are you talk-

Lt. Surge: Cut the crap kid. I know what she looks like to you. You are very special. Too special to give up a hell of alot of money.

Raichu was trembling to my right, hugging my arm. I tried to upright Poliwhirl as he had swirls in his eyes.

Lt. Surge: What the hell do you think you're doing down in the cargo bay.

(Y/n): I was locked inside my room. I remember the Fan club director saying that pokemon were going missing. Guess I know where.

Lt. Surge: We are freeing those poor, over pampered, unevolved pokemon. It just helps that we get money on the side because of it.

I noticed Poliwhirl's paralasis started to fade, but still acted k-o'ed.

(Y/n): And you're not afraid that the pokemon league will fond out?

Lt. Surge: Let me tell you kid. With the roght amount of money, you can buy anything. And if you think you can face me? Heh, you're out numbered.

(Y/n): ...

Lt. Surge: That's what I thought. So let's make this quick. Either you go back to your room and be a good captive or....

Out of the shadows a pokemon in chains came out, sparking electricity.

Lt. Surge: This here is my guard dog. Too fiesty for it's pokeball. Electabuzz attack!

The Electabuzz's chains got unlocked. It shot towards us with a thunder punch. I pushed Raichu away as I dodged with Poliwhirl in my arms. Some of the boards on the ship got destroyed or blown up.

Lt. Surge: That is just a taste of it's Thunder punch. So the choices are there.

I waved to Raichu towards me. Though she looked like she was having a panick attack. Can't blame her. Poliwhirl has made a small stream of water towards Surge and Electabuzz... but I still need to make a distraction.

Lt. Surge: Trust me kid, Electabuzz isn't gonna miss the secind time. Electabuzz atack!!!

(Y/n): Poliwhirl, now!

Poliwhirl froze the stream he made and stopped Surge and Electabuzz in their tracks. I grabed a smoke ball I bought from my belt and threw it on the floor, Grabed Poliwhirl and Raichu and booked it.

-Time skip a bit-

We were againts a wall, panting. I started to palm my face but laughed a bit.

(Y/n): Heh. Good job Poliwhirl. You bought us some time. *sigh* thank god you still remember that trick.  
Still useful from getting away from bullies.

Poliwhirl gave a thumbs up. Raichu started to pull on my jacket. I looked around the corner to see that a bunch of magnemites were floating around.

(Y/n): Must be Surge's. Everyone get down. We are gonna have to crawl.

Poliwhirl tried to move but couldn't. I guess his paralasis didn't fully go away. I told him to get on my back and to hold on and told Raichu to follow me.

We went up a ladder. Me still carrying Poliwhirl as Raichu followed suit.

Raichu: Rai! Raichu! (_Y/n! Look out!)_

I turned around to see a magneton. It blasted us with sound making me cover my ears. Poliwhirl flew away from my grasp.

Lt. Surge: Well, well!

(Y/n): Give him back!

Lt. Surge just laughed as he held Poliwhirl over the edge. I tried to get close but Magnemites blocked my way.

Lt. Surge: An electric barrier is stronger than steel. Heh. Say goodbye.

He threw Poliwhirl into the ocean. Raichu got angry and tried to attack Surge with her tail but...

Lt. Surge: * Grabs Raichu's tail* So it is you. Heh kinda figured when I saw you at the pokemon center. And yet...

He threw her to a wall.

Lt. Surge: You are as weak as ever! Now you, kid. I was planning on selling ya. But you've just been a pain in my back. Electabuzz, Thunder bolt!

Raichu: Rai! (_No_!)

Poliw****'s pov

This... seems way to familiar.

When I was a Poliwag, my friend was thrown into the water by a rabid pokemon. I went after him but I was to weak to push him up.

But I was determined. And through that determination I was able to evolve into a Poliwhirl.

But right now, even as a Poliwhirl, I'm still to weak.

But I can't just let him drown. We just started this adventure!

And that's when I saw it.

The stone that will help us both out of this.

3rd pov

Lt. Surge walked over to Raichu. Putting a foot on her stomach, her yelping in pain.

Lt. Surge: Now for you. You will be very valuable. To me you look like a regular old Raichu. But lucky for me there are people who are willing to buy you.

Raichu started to tear up even more. But soon Lt. Surge heard something.  
The oceon water started to bubble, a torrent of water shot up as a very pissed off Poliwrath carrying a boy in his arms came on board and pointed at Surge.

Poliwrath: POLI! (_YOU_!)

Poliwrath put (y/n) down safetly. Surge told Eletabuzz to attack, but Poliwrath swatted the attack away. Both pokemon clashed trying to push each other back.

Lt. Surge: I uh... think I left the stove running.

Surge tried to sneak away but got kicked away by Raichu. Poliwrath finally got a hold of the Electabuzz and used seismic toss. Throwing the Electabuzz at Surge. Poliwhirl noticed something flew from Surges pocket and caught it mid air. It being the Thunder badge.

(Y/n): *Coughs up water* Good... job... both of you. Let's go free those pokemon.

Time skip

The boat docked back at Vermilion.  
(Y/n) and Misty Grabed the rest of their pokemon back from the pokemon Center while the police apprehended the crew that was with Surge.

Referee: *sigh* Another one? God I thought just being a gym leader was the hardest part not keeping the job. Now I have to tell the league.

(Y/n): Poliwrath grabed the thunder badge from Surge when he threw an Electrabuzz at him.

Referee: I mean... since you did defeat him and got the badge I can count it that. But now I have to find a new electric Gym leader.

Misty: I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I was so tired and the bed felt nice. Though I'm glad Poliwrath evolved.

Fan club Director: Speaking of, *sigh* such cuteness loss, where is my precious Abra?

Zubat was trying to struggle out of the Director's arms. Trying his best not to bite him....yet.

(Y/n): Yeah.... about that...

Fan club Director: Also since when di you get an alakazam?

(Y/n): ...

Misty: ...

Fan club Director: Oh.... WHAT THE FU-


	11. Race to Lavander Town

3rd pov

(Y/n), Misty and their pokemon were heading to a bike race they had heard about by the pokemon Director. He gave on to (y/n) since he had a pokemon that knew fly.

Misty: Ugh, I can't race!

(Y/n): Why not?

Misty: Because a few weeks ago when I was try to leave, and out of pure unluckyness, a random bolt of lightning destroyed it. Granted I was try to escape in the rain.

(Y/n): That is unlucky. You can ride on the back of the bike.

Misty: That's if they let us.

3rd pov

As our heroes get to the starting line, a trio had set up camp, putting on a disguiese.

....yes It's Team rocket. They are still a thing in this story you know.

Meowth: So what's the plan?

Jessie: We need to capture that twerp. You said that some of those pokemon are really special.

James: Though why can't we see them as.... well....

Meowth: Because you don't have that genetics.

The blue and red haired people look at the cat pokemon like he's crazy.

Meowth: Ugh. There are people who see them as that.

James: Does that mean that all pokemon are like that?

Meowth: No, that is also a rare gene in pokemon. I'm still mostly a regular Meowth. And no you pokemon aren't like that either.

Without the trio noticing, a wild Snorlax had came up to the camp. Though the snorlax is....

The Snorlax had smelt food, it came over to see what it was. It saw the trio and tried to be sneeky. Though it found a pair of panties.

Snorlax: _I saw regular pokemon wearing clothes, maybe these fit me?_

Jessie: *notices the Snorlax* Hey!

The other two notice the snorlax.

Meowth: Hey, It's a spe-

James: What is that Snorlax doing?

Jessie: I don't know but that fatass is gonna break my panties.

Snorlax: ....Lax?(_....Fat?)_

The Snorlax started to fidget. Anger started coursing through her.

Snorlax: Snorlax!?(_Who the fuck are you calling fat!?)_

Meowth: Uh oh....

Meowth started to back away a bit. Both humans noticed this.

James: Uh... Meowth?

Snorlax: LAAAAX!!!(_I'M NOT FAAAAT!!!_)

Meowth: Run!

The Snorlax started to charge at them rage fueled eyes in tow.

Snorlax: _I'm not fat I'm fluffy!!!!_

The trio got out of the Snorlax's reach. They decided if the wanted help they should finish their desguises right now.

The Snorlax decided to go back and eat the food.

Snorlax:*mumbles* Stupid people calling me fat. *stomach growls* I think I saw chocolate at their camp. They won't mind going into my **PUDGY** body.

(Y/n)'s pov

Misty was holding onto my back as she was on the pegs of the bike. And since we had a basket on the bike, Zubat was in it. Though he had his tounge sticking out like a lilipup in a moving car.

We had lost sight of the other racers though I'm not sure if they are ahead or behind us.

Misty: *Notices a group of people* (Y/n) look out!

I noticed the trio. I knew who they were, but I'm gonna keep my mouth shut if they do try and do something.

James:H-Help us!

Jessie: Y-you, young man and woman please help.

Meowth: A wild Snorlax attacked our camp! It raged after it saw us!

Misty: A Snorlax? Why so deep down here?

(Y/n): Maybe it smelt food.

Zubat:_ *_Screaches* _(Or to find a good napping spot)_

The trio noticed Zubat in the basket.

Meowth: Hey mister. Where did you get that shiny Zubat._ That will be our cash reward for the boss._

(Y/n): Before you're asking, no he's not for sale, he is my friend.

Jessie: Are you sure? That shiny pokemon could make you as rich as a champion, even more.

(Y/n): Do you want me to fend off the Snorlax, or do you want me to leave and make me hope that it bites your heads off.

They paled at the thought and showed us to their camp site.

Jessie: *whispers* Just make sure not to call it fat.

Zubat, Misty and I were hiding behind a tree. We looked at them questionly.

Misty: Why would it care about other people about it's weight?

(Y/n): Well just leave it to me. We'll handle it....

Misty stayed behind as Zubat and I make our way to the Snorlax's location.

As we got closer to the camp, we heard crunching and munching. When we look at where the sound was comming from, I blushed. The Snorlax looked at us, no, at me and smiled.

(Y/n)/Zubat: _This makes a lot more sense now._

I tried my best not to look at her chocolate covered ass. But it's kimda hard to do so as she shakes her plump ass at me....

Snorlax: Lax♡(_Hi♡)_

Misty: So this is the Snorlax huh. Just look like a regular, fat snorlax to me.

The Snorlax's expresion slowly change from a frown, then to anger.

(Y/n): *face palms* You just had to say it didn't you?

Snorlax: Lax!?(_Fat!?_)

She started running towards us. The only thing right now is to fight it and subdue it.

(Y/n):Zubat!

Zubat:*screaches* (_on it boss)_

Zubat used supersonic on her. Though she was barely able to dodge it as she was no regular Snorlax.

Misty: How is it able to move that fast. Aren't Snorlax's Really lazy?

Snorlax: Snor! Snorlax!(_Hey! I Slept in one time!_)

(Y/n): Use wing attack!

Zubat charged at the snorlax. She was about to wind up a punch, but missed and hit herself right before zubat's hit.

Though this only angered it a bit more....

(Y/n): Uh-oh.

It shook its head and looked at me. She got a devious smile and started running at me right before jumping.

Snorlax: Snorlaaaax!(Body slaaaaaam!)

On the corner off my eye I saw a blue flash, I got side-linded before Snorlax Tried to land.

Misty: (y/n)! Zubat evolved into-

(Y/n): A Golbat!

Golbat: *Screaches* (_Finally, I can see clearly_!) *lools around* _This place *tears up* It's beautiful!_

(Y/n): She must be weak! Use Bite!

Golbat charges at her, a shadowy pair of teeth apear infront of him a bites down.

The Snorlax is all but down. She slowly walk up to me hugs me.

Snorlax: lax...snorlax...(_You win... take me with you...)_

She walks behind me and jumps on my back. Surprisingly she isn't that heavy. Though she does feel warm.... though she is as tall as Raichu maybe a bit more.

Misty: Um... how is your back not breaking due to it's weight.

Snorlax:*points at Misty* Snorlax. (_I will kill you_)

(Y/n): Maybe you should stop calling her fat. That got us in this bit of a mess in the first place. Call her I, don't know, pudgy, or, Fluffy.

Misty: Like the comedian?

(Y/n): Yes and no. Whatever, I 'caught' a snorlax, Golbat evolved and we have to finish the race. Maybr we can use the forest as a short cut.

Misty: Hey, maybe now you can do one of those dreams a lot of people have.

(Y/n): What are you talking about?

Misty: You know. Sleeping ontop of a snorlax at night.

Snorlax blushed a bit.

"Snorlax's head"

(Y/n) is sleeping on top of her, using her 'pillows' as they sleep soundly in the night.

'In the real world'

(Y/n): _... *blushes* I mean she has the 'pillow case' to do that...._ Maybe...

Right as we got back to my bike Jessie, James and Meowth all took off their disguises.

Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!

Oh you got to be shitting me.

James: and Make it-

Misty: Who are these losers in team rocket clothing.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's forehead.

Jessie: We are team rocket!

Misty: Really? Then why isn't your uniforms black?

James: Jessie... didn't like the black on for women.

Misty: What are you talking about? I saw a few female rocket members and their uniforms were fine.

Jessie: SHUT UP ABOUT THE UNOFORMS AND FEAR US!

Meowth: That's right! Now hand over the anthro Snorlax or you'll get a-

Snorlax opened her mouth, a white orb appearing in it.

(Y/n): Golbat use bite!

Both launched their attacks, snorlax launching hyper beam and makimg them fly off.

James: We didn't finish our motto!

Jessie: Forget about the motto, I wanna figure out who made the 'female distraction' uniforms and female distractions a thing anyways.

[A/n: Creepy spirit bomb goku face, go!]

[A/n: so creepy I love it. Thank you dragon ball legends!]

Meowth: Will you two stop yappin'!  
We lost our chance to snag'em and look at use!

All three: We're blasting off agaiiiin...*twinkle*

Misty: so... question?

(Y/n): Yeah?

Misty: That talking Meowth, Which I just realised talked, said you have 'special' looking pokemon.

(Y/n): _Ssshhiiitt. _Y-yeah?

Misty: Do you see them as perhaps I don't know, more feminin than their actual counterparts.

(Y/n): M-maybe...

Misty: Phew. Ok good so what I did see was actually you having sex with your 'special' Raichu.

As soon as she said, my pokeball's and my watch started to shack then burst open and beams of light, now all the girls pouting and I'm I asume them saying-

All of (y/n) female pokemon except Raichu: WHAAAAAAT!!!!!

Misty: I.... should've kept my mouth shut. _Wait he has a-!!!_

*timeskip*

We had finally finished the race. And to our suprise we came in first.

How you may ask?

Well apparently there was another Snorlax, an actual looking snorlax to me, sleeping on the road. So I got the prize money.

(Y/n): We're Rich!

Host: But I think You gonna have to use it all on that snorlax of yours. You know they eat alot.

Snorlax got angry at the host and started chasing him, while Poliwrath Golbat and I were counting our winnings.

Morale of the story, don't call women fat. Unless they want you to, then that is a totally diffrent story.

*Timeskip*

We made it to a town.... even with the sun almost down, it was unaturally gloomy.... though that may be due to the cemetary.

[Lavender town theme](https://youtu.be/WzW9Xf08GaI)

We headed to the pokemon center to heal up everyone and get our rooms. Though I did feel a bit weak.

Poliwrath: Poli? (_y/n?)_

My head started to hurt. I don't know why... did I not drink enough water?

Why is the floor getting closer?

*dream*

I was on the foor. It looked like I was in sort of room but it was too dark. In a corner, I saw what looked like a pikachu doll. A tall one at that. Almost as tall as a totem. I got off the ground and looked around a bit. But I was so entranced at the room I didn't know the giant plushy moved.

I walked forward a bit until I hear some one from behind.

???: Masteeeer~

I turned around to see a.... pokemon?

I was tackled to the ground, stradled and pinned me.

She got closer to me slowly unzipping her hoodie and leaning closer to me her tongue hanging out from her mouth.

???: Master, please find me in the tower~

(Y/n): hu-mmph!

She kissed me, our tongues swirling around and tangling with each other.

*real world*

I woke up with cold sweats to see that I was in a bed. More specificly, the bed I asked in the center. The girls were binge watching Dragon-ball as Poliwrath and Golbat, With the help of Misty cook food.

Misty: What did I tell you about breakfast.

(Y/n): To eat it before I do anything or I might get sick.

Misty: And look what happened to you a few hours ago. Made me believe that the rumors for lavender town are true.

(Y/n): Hey, I was excited about the race.

Poliwrath gave me my food on a tray.

Mewtwo: _You had enough time to eat breakfast and race._

(Y/n): I mean yeah, I know that now. But hey, we didn't have to go past near the power plant and the dark cave because of the race.

Mewtwo/Misty: True

Mewtwo: _Though you are gonna go to it later right._

(Y/n): *mouth full* Yep!


	12. Unfounded Hatred/Infiltrating Rocket's secret base

3rd pov few months ago

Male trainer #1: Come on, I know you wanna~

Erika: Just because you tripped me first then apologize doesn't mean I'll do it.

Male trainer #2: Come on, it's just 1 night. Then we'll have our badges then leave, then you can do whatever you want.

Erika: I'm not some whore who will drop her kimono and bend over just for anyone! I want a boyfriend not a one night stand with some fuckboys.

Male trainer 1: Whatever, *nudges his 'freind'* the girls at Cerulean were our easiest win though, huh?

Male trainer 2: Yeah! Thank god we found their sister.

Erika: Who are talking about?

Male trainer 1: Oh, we were talking about the sensatinal sisters. Really know what they are doing if you know what I mean.

Erika:....

Male trainer #1: Anyways, their sister, Misty was it....

Male trainer #2: I guess. She wasn't as hot though.

Male trainer #1: As I was saying, she hooked us up with the gym leaders. We asked for the other option to get our badges and got them.

Erika: Yeah, they are them. I am me and I'm not giving away my badge just because you two are too horny. Go back to those sluts if you want, but you have to challenge me in a pokemon battle for the rainbow badge.

Male trainer #2: Whatever, let's go back. Maybe they'll be happy to see us.

The horny trainers left and Erika sighed. She wipped off some dirt from her kimono

Erika: *mumbles* Stupid fucking.... sigh.

Time skip to a bit more recent event.

Gary is challenging and foghting Erika right now. Though this is the Fifth time he is fighting her.

Gary: Growlith use Flamethrower!

Erika: Use Acid now!

Her pokemon got the move out first. K.O-ing Gary's Growlith.

Gary: Grr.....

Erika: ...

She returned her pokemon and walked to Gary, who was juat pissed.

Erika: Numbers may win some fights, but most fights are won by tactics and experience. You caught that growlith recently haven't you? To what? Just so you have two pokemon who have the type advantage.

Gary just glares at the girl.

Gary: You are going to regret this.

Erika: I may. But I'm willing to have a few more battles before I go on vacation. But if you want a free win I heard those 'Sensational slut sisters' are giving out badges some guys.

Gary: *grins* I already got their badge. Maybe you should try it too.

Erika: I'm waiting for the right guy, not a wannabe fuckboy. So shoo.

She does the shooing hand motion. Gary just growled and left the building.

After Gary left, Erika just palms her face with both her hands. She started to get hungry and left her gym.

Erika: It has to be fast though, somebody might want to battle for the badge.

(Y/n)'s pov

(Y/n): So this is the Celadon city.... not bad.

I looked down at my map and saw a few marked locations, most noticeable the gym, the casino and the P1 Grand Prix.

(Y/n): Hey Poliwrath, if you want we can compete. You are a fighting type.

Poliwrath: Poli! (_Hell yeah!_)

Misty: Sigh. Don't you guys love it here! The people, the weather...

(Y/n): Yeah, It's nice.

We passed by a few street vendors, some selling perfume or toys. I checked the time on my tranciever to see it was a bit past noon.

(Y/n): Wanna get a bite to eat?

Misty: Sure. That's a long way back to lavender town through that tunnel and I'm actually hungry.

I looked at the map to see where the resturant was, but in doing so, we did find it. It's just that I .... accidently ran into someone.

???: ......Ow my butt....

(Y/n): _Shit!_ S-Sorry. I was so distracted with my map that I-

???: *blushes* N-no. I was distracted too. I was getting a bit hungry so I thought I could eat before my next fight.

Misty: Here let me help you up.

Misty gave out her hand to the girl, but she just had a slightly angry face as pushed herself up.

Poliwrath and Golbat were the ones to help me to my feet.

???:*fixes kimono* I really am sorry about running into you. How about I pay for your lunch?

(Y/n): Um....

Misty: Come on, It's a free lunch save some money.

(Y/n): Fine I guess.

The girl just smiled and directed us towards the resturaunt.

Poliwrath and Golbat got their food first. And if your wonder how Poliwrath eats, well when food gets close the food just disappears.

(Y/n): Thanks for directing us to here.

Misty: Yeah even with a map we might have gotten lost.

???: Mm.... May I please ask your name?

(Y/n): Me? (Y/n).

Erika: Nice to meet you (y/n). I'm Erika.

(Y/n): Wait. Aren't you the-

Erika: Gym leader? Yes. Right now my pokemon are healing due to a fight.

Misty: Must of been a hard battle.

Erika: *glares at Misty* .... So (y/n), are you going to be my next challenger?

(Y/n): Planning on it. We just got here so we still might stay for a while to look around.

Erika just smiles at me.

(Y/n): Who was your last challenger? If I can ask.

Erika: Oh. It was a boy and a cheer group following him.

(Y/n): Of course he was here.

Erika: You know Gary?

(Y/n): He's my rival in a way. If he got the badge then-

As if to curse me, **he** showed up

Gary: Wow! I thought I was done seeing you but guess I was wrong.

I just put my head on the table and groan. Poliwrath just pats my back as he also had his face on the table.

Gary: And you are here with the gym leader. What, is she giving you pitty date?

Me and Poliwrath just flick him off.

Erika: And what if he was on a real date with me.

Misty: _W__hat am I, chopped liver?_

Gary: In his dreams. You can't fuck her like those sisters of Misty over there.

(Y/n): Wasn't planning to cheap out.

Gary: I know. I heard you actually had to work for the cascade badge.

I look towards Gary.

(Y/n): Can't you just order your food and fuck off. Go 'play' With one of your dozen cheerleaders and get a disseas for all I care.

Gary: *shruges and walks away* Smell ha later loser.

Misty: I'm going to kill him.

(Y/n): You can do that when we get back to Lavender town.

Erika: Well I better get back to the Center to grab my pokemon. I hope to see you later (y/n).

Misty: Thanks for the-

Erika already left the resturaunt. Misty just had an annoyed look on her face.

Misty: What a bitch.

(Y/n): Eh. She was nice enough to pay for our food.

As I say that, Misty was handed a receipt. She handed it to me and it showed the food she ordered.

Misty: She just payed for yours and hers.

(Y/n): I'll pay don't worry.

With Erika

Erika: Why is **She **with him. Maybe to try and seduce the poor boy or help her sisters. Doesn't help that the things she wears just screams slut.

*time skip*

We walking around town a bit, we started to notice a lot of team rocket members going in and out of it. When we asked around, we found out that there might be a hidden base in it.

Misty: If you are going in, you need a diguise.

(Y/n): A rocket member works, we just need the right bait.

We were thinking things over until Misty suggest an Idea.

Misty: How about we use that sheep pokemon?

(Y/n): I mean it could work.

I sent out wooloo. She tackle-hugged me to the ground and kiss me.

(Y/n): Ack, Wooloo wait! I need you for something!

*timeskip* 3rd pov

A rocket member walked out of the casino tired of whatever he had to deal with.

RM: Ugh. Why do we have to use the fucking casino, people are going to find out sooner or later.

???: Bah!

The Rocket member jumped when he heard the bah.

He looked to his left to see a fluffy oval-ish sheep.

???: bah! (_look over here, I'm a distarction!_)

RM: Um.... what is that? Is that a Mareep? It looks like to be an exotic pokemon.

???: Bah! (_Follow me so you can get jumped!_)

The rocket member saw the sheep pokemon jumping.

RM: You know what. Fuck it I'm gonna capture it.

As he got closer to wooloo, she started to move away. Away from other members.

She had brought him to a secluded place. The Rocket slowly pulls out an empty pokeball and enlarges it.

RM: Alright sheepy. You will be my new partner, god knows I have to deal with-

As soon as he was close enough, (y/n), Poliwrath and Golbat jumped out of some bushes, their eyes gleaming and shined for a bit. Dog pilling and beating up the rocket member.

*time skip*

Misty: Looks good.

(A/n: You have no idea how hard it was to find a good picture of Red in his Team Rocket Disguise.)

(Y/n): *smirks* I'm just glad he has my clothing size.

Poliwrath and Golbat were sitting on top of the deafeated and tied up Rocket member. Poliwrath eating an apple that was on the guy.

(Y/n): Let's just hope I can pull this off. Ready guys?

Poliwrath gave me a thumbs up and Golbat just nodded his head. I put them in their pokeballs and headed towards the Casino.

The casino was filled with people gambling on the slots, trying to max out their coin case for who knows what. As I looked around I saw a Grunt, without a bandana, press a button on a poster. He turned right and disappeared.

(Y/n): *Mumbles* Guess that's where I go next....

I looked around again. Nobody cared that I was in a Team Rocket outfit. Guess they think there is some sort of Neo- cosplaying group for the Rockets...

I got to the poster and found the button. I pressed it and heard a click.  
To my right I see a set of stairs leading down. I take a deep breath and head down.

At the bottom of the stairs, people and pokemon were moving boxes, working on computers and talking.

RM: EVERYONE FRONT AND CENTER!

A rocket memeber, a higher up maybe called for everyones attention. I only saw guys, but girls were there. Though I feel like some girls have diffrent uniforms than others.

RM: As you know, the casino is bringing in a lot of cash!

A lot of people were yealling 'yeah' and 'woohoo'.

RM: But that also means we gotta keep getting more pokemon. Some of the slots may be rigged to 1/8192 chance. But that doesn't mean there isn't also people with great luck. Like this one guy who found a shiny Koffing. And that same guy had amazing luck in other places too. So to keep up, we have to find more pokemon.

So that's how they keep up. They send people off to find rare pokemon...

RM: Admins must Report to the boss later on. To the grunt and etcetera, report to your admins at once when this speach is over, dissmissed.

The people started to disperse. Now I gotta have to face admins and hope they don't figure out that I'm a spy.

???: Sir, I'm here for my report!

[A/n: That 'rocket' tattoo is definetly gonna be replaced by your name.   
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ]

... Unless I just jumped an Admin... I have my own grunt(s)?

(A/n: Before you Say 'Um Red, There is only one admin for a bad guy in each game' I know. That is why those admins will be called head admin. The ones that are close to the Boss. Unless you can think of a better name.)

(Y/n): What happened to your skirt?

???: *blushes* I.... got in a bit of trouble with a wild pokemon. It might be done tearing through it.

(Y/n): Hmm... *looks around to see admins with clipboards* Pass me a clipboard and a pen. I'll right done your report.

???: Umm.... please don't write done about the skit. I'm on my final strike, one more and they'll kill me!

(Y/n): Then maybe you should better equip yourself next time. Name?

Rina: Rina, sir.

(Y/n): What do you have to report. Besides.... *points up and down with the pen*

Rina: We brought in a group of eeveelutions, one of each kind, though we didn't find a sylveon. The regular eevee is shiny.

(Y/n): Where did you put them..._they might help in my adventure, though I guess they should go back to the wild..._

Rina: They are in training room c. We are trying to buff them up so they can be brought out in raids. Though they just glare and don't listen.

(Y/n): Mmm...

Rina: *sways back and forth* You must be a new admin huh?

(Y/n): ...Yeah?

Rina: I was told to report to the new admin today. They promote one almost every year.

(Y/n): _So that guy was a newbie admin. Makes my work easier_. Is that all?

Rina: N-no sir....

(Y/n): Dismissed.

I walk away but she followed me.

(Y/n): Rina?

Rina: S-sorry sir. But the rules say that a grunt must be with the new admin for the day and at the report with the boss.

Fuck my life.


	13. Unperfected Bond (vs. Leader Giovani)

(Y/n)'s pov

I was following Rina through the base. I looked around to see if I can just escape. But as a 'new admin' she has to be with me the whole day.

I grab Poliwraths Pokeball and brought it to my face.

(Y/n): *mumbles* there is a vent above us in a few seconds. Write down where the Eeveelutions on a map of the place and find where Giovani is.

I held my hands behind me and released Poliwrath when no one was looking.

And before you ask, I only had him. My tranciever, pokedex, and pokemon are with Misty doing who knows what. I trust Poliwrath a bit more. But I have a feeling that might screw me over if Giovani has strong pokemon.

The only good thing about this situation is Rina.... reasons are there.

Rina:*blushes* S-sir, if you need to relieve some stress I'll gladly help...

(Y/n): No, sorry I didn't mean to-

Rina: It's fine. I'm lucky to get noticed if I need something.

(Y/n): Isn't it kinda wierd for you that you have to call me sir even though I'm 16?

Rina: No. The boss has a son about your age, and we all have to listen to him. There are also others that have been recruited that may be a year younger.

(Y/n): _Let's hope this question doesn't kill me._ H-how old are you. *prepares for the worst*

Rina: 18.

(Y/n): *looks around* _HOLY SHIT I'M ALIVE!? _You said that so casually....

Rina: Isn't it an admins job to know who they are working with?

(Y/n): Yeah, but I still thought I was gonna get slapped.

Rina: Well if I was 30 then maybe.

(Y/n): Heh, I'm glad that you still didn't.

Poliwrath's pov

I looked the the grates of the vent to see a bunch of silhouettes. Since I had played 'who's that pokemon' any time it showed on the Tv, I can confirm they are the eeveelutions. I had to look through the blurry glass becasue the testing room didn't have a vent, and if it did, I couldn't see through it.

I crawled along the vents, checking to see if there was something in other rooms. I...took back... stolen goods that were laying around. Though the rare candy wasn't that delicious, maybe it's just me, I did feel stronger. Like I could take down a Nidoqueen or king.

I found (y/n) and that rocket Girl as they past by the testing room. I think I know what the plan is. Confront the leader, make him run away, then free the eeveelution pack. Though that being said? There might be atleast one female.... who know we might actually see a regular one... why do I have a feeling thats not gonna be it.

I jumped down quietly and stayed behind (y/n). Who had his hands behind him, I gave him the stuff and the map and press the button on my pokeball.

(Y/n)'s pov

(Y/n): How long have you been a memeber?

Rina: Maybe two years, but...

(Y/n): But...

She signals me forward to her and whispers to me.

Rina: *whispers* Please don't tell anyone, but since the last two stikes I had, I started to get the feeling I should leave before my last one.

(Y/n): Well, yeah. You said that one morw strike and you're dead.

Rina: Well I wasn't joking about it.

(Y/n): ...let's just get to the boss.

There was a guard at the elevator, he nodded and moved aside.

Rina: So you have the elevator key.

(Y/n): Um....*checks pockets and finds it* Yes.

I inserted the key and pressed level 4. I leaned back at the wall, my team rocket hat covering my eyes.

Rina: *coughs* Um sir....

(Y/n): Just call me (y/n) when no one's arround .

Rina: Alright... (y/n)....

(Y/n): Yeah...?

Rina: *mumbles* Are you single...

(Y/n): Huh?

Rina:*blushes* Are you single?

(Y/n): .... Why do you ask?

Rina: N-no reason...

(Y/n): I..... it's complicated to say. I have a .... you know..

Rina: *Blushes* oh... do they know that.

(Y/n): Yep. As far as I know they don't mind sharing, just they do get a bit skeptical with a few people.

Rina: *blushes* I -I see.

The elevator stopped and dinged. We got out and saw two guards at the door.

I took a deep breath as they open it. Other Admins and grunts were in, somewhat of a circle. Then I saw the boss...

Giovanni: *pets Persian* Reports.

Admin#1: The casino is a success sir. Though we need to find more Porygons sir.

Giovanni: Up the price for Porygon. Supply and demand tactics.

The Admin left with his grunt. And it kept going.

Admin#2: The eeveelution pack has still yet to do what we tell them to do.

Giovanni: Keep trying. They may tire out. Once thats done keep the two shiny ones. They may be sold and bought at the black market.

Admin#3: The trio in white haven't come yet sir.

Giovanni: *sigh* those idiots... heh I talked to them before. They are still looking for the kid...

I started to sweat a bit. He might know.

Admin#3: I still don't know why you keep them sir.

Giovanni: *smiles* they make me laugh when they fail. They get into so much trouble and fail so bad it's funny to me. They seem indestructible. Granted they screw up but they have a loyalty to this team like no other.

The last admin left, now it was me, Rina, Giovanni and our pokemon.

Giovanni: Why is she dressed like that?

Rina: I-I'm sorry sir I was-

(Y/n): We were having a bit to much fun with each other and we almost forgot about the report meeting sir. Sorry.

Giovanni: Hmph.... I guess that proves that guys to get dressed and ready faster than women.

He stands up and sent the Persian out of the room. He walked behind his chair and I heard a noise.

I grabbed Poliwrath's and Golbat's pokeballs.

Giovanni: You must be new huh.

(Y/n): Yes sir...

I heard behind me the doors close.

Giovanni: The thing is, I always go and meet first hand the new admins I recruit.

I see that he has three ultra balls.

Giovanni: Grunt. You have also been know for having two strikes...

Rina: Y-yes sir, I know. But I promise that it won't happen again.

Giovanni just eyes me down, then at Rina. This is it...

Giovanni: I know you won't... because this is your third.

Rina:W-what, for sleeping with t-the new admin!

Giovanni: No, for bringing in the kid we were looking for and a spy!

He threw out an onix and a Rhyhorn, it Roaring at us.

(Y/n): Poliwrath, Golbat the gigs up!

I launched their pokeballs as they came out.

[Battle music](https://youtu.be/i649odAK7-M)

Rina: W-wait you w-were a-

(Y/n): A spy? Yes. Now Either I'm saving your ass or your my hostage at the moment, and right now it's looking like the former. Poliwrath, Ice punch on the Rhyhorn, Golbat, use Bite on the Onix.

Rina: I-I.... I'l stay behind you and let you save us.

Giovanni: Stomp that Poliwrath. Crush that Golbat with Rock throw.

All four pokemon dash and flew for thier attack. Rocks came out of nowhere as it tried to hit Golbat. Golbats Bite came out first, right before he got hit by a falling rock.

Poliwrath and the Rhyhorn almost traded blows. Poliwrath used his Ice punch and uppercutted it. Though he was almost to slow to get stomped by it.

I commanded Golbat to use confuse ray on the onix. Rhyhorn started charging at Poliwrath with a horn attack. But Poliwrath dodged and grabed it, threw at a wall as I commanded him to use water gun.

The onix became confused, it hit itself against the walls a few times. Golbat was gonna use bite one more time, but the Onix started to use rage.

It was a double ko. Triple counting the Rhyhorn.

Giovanni: And then there's my most useless.

(Y/n): That's not very kind of you to say that to a pokemon.

Giovanni: That's where you are wrong boy. Pokemon are tools. And this one is no better.

Poliwrath got into a fighting position, getting ready for his last opponent.

Giovanni: Nidoqueen, let's see if you are useful this time around.

The Nidoqueen Roared while the beam hasn't finished yet. But once it did it looked around and saw us. But then...

(Y/n): _Fuck... she's cute!_

Poliwrath: _huh. I did not see this coming._

Giovanni: _She's acting weird around the boy. Unless...._ Nidoqueen body slam the Poliwrath.

The Nidoqueen almost didn't listen as she kept staring. But she remembered which side she is on and had an angry face.. which could almost be mistaken for a pout. But, she was actually outspeeding Poliwrath somehow. And due to how, .... chunky... yeah let's go with that, Nidoqueens and kings are well she almost flatened Poliwrath.

We saw her ready to attack again, launching a poison needle at Poliwrath. He barely dodged and got scraped a bit. Poliwrath grabed his arm where the needle scraped him.

Giovanni: Double Kick!

(Y/n): Water gun!

Poliwrath water gun only slowed her down a bit. But she she jumped, axe kicking Poliwrath firts and then round house kicking him to the door, breaking it and making Poliwrath hit a wall, a crater being engraved.

Rina and I ran out to Poliwrath. He got himself unstuck but took alot of damage. He was panting and kneeling on the floor.

We both looked up to see Giovanni next to Nidoqueen, laughing.

Giovanni: Hahaha! You are fighting three of my weakest pokemon! And look, Your pokemon is barely able to stand!

I was getting angry-

Poliwrath's Pov

I was getting angry-

There is now way in hell I'm losing to this Guy.

No...

Giovanni: Nidoqueen, finish them off.

No..!

The Nidoqueen started rushing towards us...

(Y/n)/Poliwrath: NO!!!

3rd pov.

Both trainer and Pokemon's eyes were pupil-less. Poliwrath started to have black markings on his face and hands.

(Y/n): POLIWRATH USE ICE PUNCH FULL FORCE!

Poliwrath yelled/ Roared and dash at the Nidoqueen at full speed, leaving a crater of wind, dust and Ice, with both his arms cover in ice. Nidoqueen blocked and dogded to the best of her ability, put the rage filled Poliwrath kept at it, not losing a beat.

Giovanni: ...

Nidoqueen tried to double kick Poliwrath, the first on hit him but that just made (y/n) and Poliwrath get even more angry.

As if their minds were one, Poliwrath dogded the second kick and jumped of the walls at full speed and force, giving in head shots and body blows to Nidoqueen.

(Y/n) and Poliwrath were panting in sync. The Nidoqueen just collapsed, Poliwrath walking backwards a bit as it did.

They started to get back to normal, Poliwrath almost face planting on the floor as (y/n) started to spit out blood.

Rina: (y-y/n)!

Giovanni: ...

Giovanni just looked at the downed Nidoqueen, as she expected him to grab her pokeball and return her to it. But she was wrong, she just started to fall asleep after the ass whooping she got.

Giovanni just droped the empty Ultra ball and crushed it.

(Y/n): *groans and yells on a rough voice* H-hey... HEY!

Giovanni just looks at the boy as Rina tried to help him up.

(Y/n): *rough voice* The fuck do you think you're doing? SHE'S YOUR POKEMON!

Giovanni: She failed. She is a broken tool that I don't need anymore.

He comes closer to the boy.

Giovanni: Your bond with your pokemon may be there, but you can't see the full picture of my master plan. Have this too.

Giovanni just throws the silph scope and left as Poliwrath came to (y/n).

(Y/n)/ Poliwrath: Yeah fuck you too.

The boy had failed to notice that He could hear Poliwrath for a moment. The black marks had dissapeared. He and (y/n) just sat down on the floor and leaned back. Both palmimg thier faces.

(Y/n): Oh god, why does everything feels like it hurts...

Poliwrath: Poliwrath (_You have no Idea what I feel old friend._)

Rina: That... was.... AWSOME!!

(Y/n)/Poliwrath: Shhh, we're dying here.

Rina: S-sorry (y/n).

(Y/n): It's....it's fine...

(Y/n) started to stand up, lifted up Poliwrath to his feet, and walked to the unconcious anthro Nidoqueen.

(Y/n): Did you kill her?

Poliwrath:*shruges*

(Y/n), using what's left of his strength that mysteriosly went missing, pick up Nidoqueen and started to cargo carry her.

Nidoqueen: Nido...*groans*(_No... I don't wanna be grabbed by the creepy guy... I want the boy)_

Poliwrath: Poli. (_You are being carried by the boy._)

Nidoqueen: nido...Nidoqueen(_Oh...I'm going to kill you for what you did)_

Poliwrath: Poli _(you can do that later when we are healed)._

As they started walking, the underground base was evacuated. But that doesn't mean they didn't leave things behind.

(Y/n): Hey Rina, I wanna see if the eevee's are still here.

Rina: Sure, but you might have to be careful since you are in uniform.

(Y/n): Yeah...

He places Nidoqueen, who was enjoying herself being carried by someone who cares enough for her, and took off his rocket shirt and pants. His regular clothes were under the uniform

Rina: The admin bandana around your neck.

(Y/n): Screw that, I'm not taking that off, It's a cool bandana.

Poliwrath jumped and grab the boy's Team rocket hat and wore it backward. (Y/n) grabed his regular cap and wore it.

Rina: You look like a trainer who's collecting badges.

(Y/n): Really, I was going for that because that's what we are actually doing.

He was infront of the door that was supposedly, by Rina and the map Poliwrath gave him, holds the eeveelutions.

(Y/n): Let's see what's behind door number one.

He opened to see a bunch of deppressed eeveelution until they turned around and saw him.

And what he saw... well...

(Y/n): _I'm__...fine with this._

(Y/n)/Poliwrath: _Why am I not surprissed_...

Eeveelutions: _we're saved!!!!_

(Y/n): _I'm__...fine with this._

I was tackled by the harem of eeveelutions. Nidoqueen also got into it hugged me.

Rina: Pokemon seem to love you no matter what huh?

(Y/n): ... you can say that.

The girls started to hug me tighter as Poliwrath started to hit his head against a wall.

____________________________________________

Leaf is gonna be in the harem


	14. Old Faces

Reason why I chose Leaf to be in the harem were a few reasons. One being a few pictures I found of Red and Leaf Cosplaying and doing it so why not.  
_______________________________________

(Y/n)'s pov

After our somewhat failed raid on Team Rocket and getting a pair of goggles which, we tried to return them to the silph co. worker, but said we can have them. He also saod they may help with a team rocket problem back in Lavender town.

Right now we were in a room we bought from the center. And talking a bit.

Misty: Huh... must've been hell.

Rina: But it was still cool!

(Y/n): *pets Poliwrath and Golbat* yeah... though he did give us a real run for our money.

Misty: But Rina said that yours and Poliwraths eyes went Pupil-less.

Rina: Yeah, next thing I knew His Poliwrath just seemed to dash at Nidoqueen a bit faster then he usually was.

As Rina spoke about Nidoqueen, said Pokemon just glared at Poliwrath. Though I guess that would be the case because she lost the trust of Giovanni as he basically left her for dead. But now she is one of us.

Misty: And I'm guessing the ones hugging you are-

The eeveelutions that were left behind just cuddled me. Though one half of me feels warm due to Flareon and the other cool because of Glaceon.

(Y/n): Yep.

Misty: I guess your getting a bigger cheerleading group than Gary...

(Y/n): Yeah but I don't wanna be compared to him because of he does with them.

Rina: I mean, as far as I've heard and seen you so far, you aren't a jackass at all. You actually care for everyone in your 'cheerleading group'.

(Y/n): *scratches face and smiles* Heh... I guess you're right.

We heared a knock at the door. I tried to get up, but due to the weight of all the girls hugging me I couldn't.

(Y/n): Can I please get up so I can answer the door.

Espeon: _But what if It's someone from Team Rocket that is here to kill you?_

(Y/n): I highly doubt that I'm that infamous right now in Team Rocket.

The girls just pouted and got off me. But just to make sure I wasn't gonna get shot in the head I took Poliwrath, Golbat, and Nidoqueen.

I slowly open the door, just so I can get jumped on!

???: (yyyy/nnn)!!!

This is what I saw before they are now on top of me.

Leaf: (y/n)?

(Y/n): *muffled* Down here.

I shouldn't have spoken. Why? Because her lower lips and ass are on my face.

Leaf:*moans* (y-y/n)....

She pushed down on her skirt and grabed my head a bit. She started to get wet and her fluids almost started to flood.

Misty: Excuse me? But can you get off of him.

Leaf: *dazed* h-huh.

I guess she realized our situation cause she got off of me and bowed with a giant blush on her face. Though she started to daze off again as she started to bite her lips and hold her skirt down.

(Y/n): Leaf?

Leaf: H-huh!? O-oh sorry (y/n)... It's been a while, heh...

(Y/n): It's alright. Though I do wanna ask why are you here?

Leaf: Oh! *hugs (y/n)* Well I wanted to go with my boyfriend on his adventure!

Rina/Misty: B-boyfriend!?

Leaf: Mmm hmph!

(Y/n): Oh yeah! You did say that. But I didn't see you there though...

Leaf: O-oh... heh. The problem was that I overslept. But from what The Professor said about you and Green and a few incidents at the lab and his... 'new freinds' it was a good thing I stayed back. Though bastard stole the pokemon I wanted.

Misty: Green?

(Y/n): It was given nicknames to us due to how we dressed. Leaf wore a lot of blue, so she is sometimes called Blue, Gary is Green, and I'm Red.

Misty: Seems...fitting in a way.

Rina: You said that Gary stole the pokemon you wanted. What was it?

Leaf: Oh! The plan was for me to get a squirtle and (y/n) here to get a bulbasaur. But I got charmander and he hasn't been listening to me... but I did hear what happened with the starters. Congragulations!

(Y/n): You don't know the half of it.

Leaf: Oh yes I do! I... kinda stalked you... I always new you were special. And not for dealing with me 'those' times....

I know what she was talking about. When we started dating a year a go or two, I found out she was into cosplay. She thought that I was gonna hate her for that but that I didn't. Then came the real exciting stuff.

We were caught doing it twice. But let's first go to how we started to date...

*flashback*

Leaf: Ugh!!!

Leaf was looking pretty anoyed as she palms her face and sits next to me.

(Y/n): *eating* What's wrong Leaf?

Leaf: It's Gary... he won't leave me alone asking me if I wanna be in his ego boosting fake harem.

(Y/n): Well atleast you have to deal with him verbally and not physically.

Leaf just hung her head. Then she got an Idea that would k.o two pidgeys with one stone.

Leaf: Hey (y/n)?

(Y/n): Yeah?

Leaf: How long have we known each other.

(Y/n): Almost all our whole life, why?

I was about take a sip of my drink before she said something that would almost kill me if I choked.

Leaf: Do you wanna date?

I started to choke as she got a panicked look and started to help me.

(Y/n): *gasps and coughs* S-sorry I didn't mean it like that. I-

Leaf: N-no! You were eating and I just threw it on you!

After a few minutes of calming down, I answed.

(Y/n): *blushes* S-sure!

Leaf: *blushes* R-really!

(Y/n): Yeah! Why not.

Leaf: This is gonna be fun!

She hugs me really tight and left.  
While we were dating we caused a few problems to Gary. One being that he said that I wouldn't get a girlfriend without paying. The second being that he found Leaf hot. But only thought of banging her in a one night stand with like what he is doing with his cheerleaders.

This is during the time of her cosplaying and her 'ability' to mimic pokemon and people.

She was in a pikachu outfit she made and doing who knows what when I was visiting. Though she had a really big blush when I saw her in it.

I told her it was. She tackled me and kissed me and we kept going out. Then we started to play a few pranks, on Gary with my new knowledge about leaf.

First was officers. She did her best to mimic officer Jenny through a megaphone and we both were wearing 'police uniforms'. To say that Gary shit his pants thinking he got caught for doing something illegal was an understatement.

Then there was the more 'phsysically involved' ones.

Note that this was alls Leafs Idea. I just followed because I startrd to kinda like dressing up.

Leaf: Here!

She hands me a brown set of clothes and I notice a pair of a eevee ears and tail on it.

(Y/n): What are these for?

Leaf: O-oh... well I was ... thinking we can.... pretend that we are...mating...

She starts to fidget a liitle, I notice that she has been acting a bit stranger towards me a few times. But thought nothing of it.

She sent me to change as she also change into her costume. I wasn't fully aware of what her plan was.

She was dressed as a pikachu, having all the details down to to the heart shape tail signalimg that shr is supposed to be a female Pikachu.

I should have started to worry when she tied a cloth over my eyes.

(Y/n): Leaf? Where are you taking us?

Leaf: You'll see.

As she took me by the hand, I didn't hear anyone, so I didn't know if we were parading around or not.

That is until I heard a door open then close. She had her hand gripping mine, like she was afriad of something.

Leaf: You can take the mask off now..

I took it off only to see we were in a black room. I looked at her as she started to lower and lift up part of her costume. I blushed hard, but that was only a pary of her confession.

She tackled me and pinned me. I could worry, happines, and lust. She got down to my ear.

Leaf: I have to confess to you (y/n). There is a reason why I was afraid you find out about my... habits.

She started to unzip my pants and tried to fish my dick out.

Leaf: *whisper* I was afraid that I would get too into character and you would hate me...

Once she finally did fish my dick out, she turned around and went on all fours, shaking her ass, the fake tail wiggling with it.

Leaf: But then I started to get more confident in what I wanted to do. And this that we mate like wild pokemon without a care.

I... just went with it. This was gonna be our first time and a can confirm it will never, ever be the last.

We were both new to this, so we took it slow. I broke through her hymen as I slowly thrusted into her. But then we started to get really into it. I started to thrust into her faster as I had a better hold of her.

She was moaning. We were both into it that she actually kinda moaned like a pikachu getting pounded.

Then came what she really wanted this.

Gary: Leaf... you in-

We were so drawn to each other that we barely couldn't here him. And we loved it.

Leaf: YES (Y/N)!!! POUND ME LIKE A PIKACHU IN HEAT!!!

Leaf had called Gary. She wanted to him something. I guess that something that she was never his to go after in the first place.

This was the first time we got caught. It was intentional. The second time though was a bit more emberassing.

Both Leaf and I started to get stressed, with what we were gonna do and head out for next year and the pokemon school we went to.

So she came to my house and climbed into my room. She shoved a bulbasuar costume as she was already wearing a squirtle outfit. We both knew that grass had the type advantage over water.

But in this way, it kinda signallized that she is willing to be taken adventage by me.

With both stress and hormones combinded... well lets just say that we both relieved alot of stress that night.

But this is where it kinda got embarassing. I had pinned Leaf on my bed. We were too focused on each other to even listen to the door.

I started to cum inside her, Leaf's legs wraped around so I don't pull out, we started to lean back with pleasure plastered on our face and....

It was my mom with Poliwhirl. Leaf and I blushed as we see my mom drop a basket of clothes and stares in shock. Me deep inside a girl who is holding onto me like it might be the last day for us on earth. Us both dressed up as pokemon, knowing fully well what we were implying.

Poliwhirl, with a face full of the same shock, picket up the basket of clothes and slowlly closed the door. That was the last time we jump the gun and we made sure that if we were gonna do it we make sure the door was locked.

*Flashback over*

Leaf: I guess I'm part of your group now huh (y/n).

(Y/n): That's if you want to be.

Leaf: Hell yeah! We may have gotten caught on accident once but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you then and you're sure as hell that means I'm staying with you forever.

(Y/n): *smiles* Glad to hear.

Leaf: So what are your plans Right now before the gym?

(Y/n): I might do the P1 Grand Prix. Have Poliwrath compete and try to win.

Misty: That sounds like a plan.

Leaf: It sure is! Let's go!

Leaf grabbed my hand and started dragging me out pokemon center. I bet the reaction of nurse joy is priceless as she sees a mob of pokemon coming out and people come out of the room.

____________________________________________

Here is the picture of I leaf I found, in all her naked glory.


	15. Old Faces [Path of an Upcoming champion] (part 2)

Poliwrath's pov

I guess this is kinda my debut. I was twisting my body to limber up a bit as we walk to the building. I may not be fighting in the next gym, but this is somewhat a close second.

Leaf: I can't believe he evolved the same way when we were younger.

Misty: His Zubat saved him by evolving when we found a Snorlax.

Rina: Is there a running theme with you and pokemon evolving to save you?

(Y/n): *Sweat drops and scratches cheek* Seems like it, huh?

As they were talking, I saw a Hitmonchan and a Primeape fighting/training with each other. The Hitmonchan got a good hit on the Primape and sent it flying.

I guess my luck is kinda horrible because the flying Primeape was flying towards us.

Inner Poliwrath: **DODGE!!!**

I dodged and rolled to the right as the others jumped out of the way.

(Y/n): What was that!?

Leaf: It looked like a Primeape.

The Primape was stuck in the tree, trying to rage his way out of his crater.

Hitmonchan: *points at (y/n) and Poliwrath* You two!

(Y/n): Poliwrath....

The Hitmonchan started to dash towards us. The Primape got out from being stuck and dash towards us also.

Then somebody blew a whistle both attacking pokemon just stopped. Though the part fighting type in me knows that they might have put up a fighting chance against us if the were out in they wild.

???: Good job you two. Though Primeape, you really should pay more attention to your surroundings.

(Y/n): *whispers to Leaf* Doesn't he look familliar?

Leaf:*whispers back* Yeah, that's Anthony. That must mean the Primeape used to be the old P1 champion's pokemon.

Anthony: Sorry about these two. They jump the gun to much when they are training.

I can feel the tension between us three... they are trained to fight for the P1... but that's where our differences end. There are only some fighting types in Kanto unless other region trainers came to fight.

(Y/n): It's fine. We can handle ourselves. *points to primeape* So is that the old champion of the P1 Grand Prix.

Anthony: *proud stance* It sure is.

Leaf: Who did you trade for him?

Anthony: Oh, well I just asked the kid if he wanted to leave his pokemon so it can be a champion.

Misty: Wasn't it already a champion when he won?

Anthony: Ummm...

Primeape: *takes of hat and passes his hand over his head* I regret my life descisions.

Anthony: A-anyways, Siph co is putting in a bigger prize this time. It includes money, the belt, and a fighting type pokemon egg.

(Y/n): Cool. Well Poliwrath and I were going to enter the grand prix, so maybe well meet.

Anthony: We'll see. I hope for the best for you. Come on Hitmonchan, Primeape, we gotta keep training!

Primeape just sighed and puts on the hat. Hitmonchan was punching the air getting himself pumped up.

(Y/n): We better register you before the brackets are made.

Leaf: He might also end up fighting Giant's Hitmonlee. If that's the case he might need a bit more training.

(Y/n): Well we can't hit the gym just to train him, he may be strong but have you seen those types.

i internally smirk as the girls just giggle a bit and call him an idiot.

Rina: But is there an actual training gym? The fighting gym is in Saffron city and the guards are blocking all the entrances.

Misty: we can look around here.

Leaf: Actually, there is one. I looked around here before hunting my boyfriend down.

(Y/n): "hunt me"?

Leaf: Not literally!

(Y/n) just gave her an "are you sure about that" look.

Leaf: *mumbles* ok maybe a little.

(Y/n) just rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Misty: Are we going to stand here and do nothing and wait till the pokemon gym is open or are we going to train Poliwrath

(Y/n): She's right we better find that place.

3'rd pic

Right as they were about to leave, a girl was running and yelling.

???: W-wait! Dad, stop! Come back!!!!

???: Have you four seen my father?

Leaf: Maybe.... Who's your dad?

???: Anthony.

(Y/n): oh.... He just left a little while ago... Sorry

???: *sigh* Not again....

Misty: Can I ask who are you?

Rebecca: I'm Rebecca.. Who are you guys?

*time skip a bit*

After Introductions were made and Rebecca brought them to the gym, she told them what was happening.

Rebecca: I know it's a good thing that he's trying, and I'm glad that he's not giving up, but he has to see that he's not winning any matches, even with the last P1 champion's pokemon.

Rena: I'm pretty sure that Primeape is doing worse.

Rebecca: Do you think you can help me.

Leaf: Sure, though we have to tell (y/n) what the plan is after he's done training with Poliwrath.

Rebecca: Those two are really close, huh. Almost like they're in sync in some way.

Leaf: Well yeah, (y/n) had that pokemon since we are younger. If it was a pokemon that can mega evolve, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't need a key stone to do it.

Misty: Or maybe they already achieved that already without us even knowing.

In the other room (y/n), Who was padded up as much as he can, and Poliwrath are in a boxing ring. Golbat is on the sidelines next to the bell.

(Y/n): Ready buddy?

Poliwrath: *gives a thumbs up* Poli. (_Yep)_

(Y/n): Hit it!

As soon as Golbat ring the bell, both trainer and pokemon lunged at each other. Proprietary got the first hit in by hitting (y/n)'s stomach. It only staggered him a bit but (y/n) hit him back, sending the pokemon a feet or two back.

(Y/n): Heh, you really did get stronger when you evolved huh? Alright, give it everything you got!

Both of them charged at each other again, blocking, dodging and hitting each other.

*Back to the girls*

Misty: What is his training technique with Poliwrath?

Leaf: Oh, they usually rough house or fight with each other.

The others: WHAT!?

Leaf: Yep. I remember this one time when we were 5, they had so many bruises....

*flashback*

(Y/n): *bloodied and brussed* Hi mom!

Mom: Hi hon- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO!?

(Y/n): Oh. Poliwag and I were rough housing together.

Poliwag: *bloodied and brussed* Poliwag. (_It was a tie)_

Mom: Leaf! Why didn't you stop them.

Leaf: *brussed a bit* I did. Then it was me against (y/n) when I tackled him!

(Y/n): It was a tie.

Mom: .... Go get cleaned up. Leaf go home. I'll tell your mother what happened.

All three: Ok/Poli!

*present*

Misty/Rena/Rebecca:😮

Leaf: In hind sight that may have been a horrible way of training with your pokemon, but for those two it always worked for them.

Just as she finished saying that a loud BOOM came from the other room as a bell was rung three times. The girls rushed to the room only to see a collapsed ring and a giant mark on (y/n) and Poliwrath's face.

Rebecca: W-what happened.

(Y/n): *groans* We hit each other in the face at the same time.

Poliwrath: *groans* Poli (_we __DBZ'D__ each other_)

Golbat: *screeches* (_they tied_)

(y/n): Sorry about the ring...

Rebecca: You have a weird training method, you know that right?

(y/n): Works for us. _Then again, I might get killed._

Leaf: I'm surprised you guys held back enough to keep the room here.

(Y/n): We tried to not be that reckless. Also can we have some water bottles.

Rebecca: Sure.

Misty: No, those two need a shower.

(y/n): Sounds better. It can heal Poliwrath in a matter of minutes.  
Do you guys have a shower?

*time skip*

*At the entrance of the Grand prix*

(Y/n): Too bad they girls have to be spectators in the bleachers. Though I'm glad that we were able to make it. And right before the first match.

Poliwrath just nodded as he saw fighting type pokemon and their trainers walking by.

(Y/n): What are the chances we see new pokemon from off region.

Just as he said that, a martial arts trainer passes by with a Throh, and another trainer with a Hariyama.

(Y/n): Yeesh, that thing is huge.

Poliwrath: _That's what she said._

???: Huh, figured you'd be here. Taking a break from the gyms?

As soon as they heard that voice, they turned around to see-

(Y/n): Brock? What are you doing here?

Brock: I'm competting.

(Y/n): In a fighting type dominated competion.

Brock: Yeah, I know. But I'm using a pure rock type, I'm going to be using my Golem.

(Y/n): But-

Brock: Yeah, I know about the type disadvantage, but we have fought many fighting types.

(Y/n): Yet you still got his ass handed to him by a poliwhirl.

Brock: *scratches the back of his head* Yeah.... Sorry about that... It was a long day.

(Y/n): Don't worry about it.

Brock: So you got the sensational sister's badge?

(Y/n): Yep, and got them fired for keeping the gym a mess.

Brock: Heh, I know I was a bit bad but they really were horrible.

(Y/n): Well right now we have to worry about this competition.

Brock: Giant is here, so that's going to be something.

(Y/n): Eh, If I win or lose, it'll be fine. But ....

Brock: What...

(Y/n): ... Nothing, I just have to talk to someone before this goes down.

Brock: Well if that's the case, see you in the ring.

Just as Brock left, (y/n) went to find Anthony. He did find Anthony giving a pep talk to hitmonchan and Primeape.

(Y/n): _This might blow up in our faces.... _*clears throat* Um Anthony...

Anthony: Oh (y/n)! I see you made it. Though, why are you hurt? *leans in and whispers* Your girlfriend slapped you cause she saw you with the other two?

(Y/n): N-no I wasn't slapped. I was training Poliwrath myself..... Unless you consider rough housing a bit, training.

Anthony: Really, you actually fight with your pokemon. Huh, that actually sounds like a good way to train yourself.

(Y/n): Eh.... I'm not gonna try to bench press my snorlax. I don't trust my own strength to carry her.

Poliwrath: _m__ight be easier than bench pressing a regular/non __anthro__ snorlax._

(Y/n): Anyways, Anthony I, kinda wanna make a bet, but it's mostly your daughter, Rebecca's bet.

Anthony soon got serious and crossed his arms.

(Y/n): *Inhaled deeply* If you lose the P1 grand prix, you have to stop competing, your daughter misses you and knows you are trying to follow your dream and win but she did scared that you're gonna get them really hurt.

Anthony:......ok....... How about this, I'm pretty sure you are going to say that if I win I can keep competing. Fair enough. What if I lose I give you primeape?

(Y/n)/poliwrath/primeape: W-what!?

Anthony: I know I had a major losing streak, I know primape was the p1 champion before, but at least give me another shot. How does that deal look like.

(Y/n): _It's the only one I can take. _Sure. I like this bet.

Time skip throughout the tournament.

3rd pov

Leaf, Misty, Rina and Rebecca were in the bleachers seeing fight after fight happen. When Misty recognizes Brock, she was kinda confused and also surprised at the same time.

Leaf: What's wrong?

Misty: Nothing, I saw someone I know down there. Though I am curious what place he's going to be in....

Rina: Maybe he might win.

Misty: Doubt it.

Brock's Golem was facing off the throh.

Throh was dodging most of Golem 's attacks, but when golem used roll-out, it connected and The throh couldn't stop it. Golden goes to the next battle.

Leaf: Huh.

Rebecca: What is it?

Leaf: Nothing, just remembering something. I'm the tcg fighting, Rock and ground used to be one type. It may have been a typo back then.

Misty: Probably a company that didn't understand what types were and trying to cash in.

Rebecca: Like baseball cards?

Misty: Maybe, but since there are only so many pokemon in this world, the only way the can get more money is either if they are aware of legendary/mythical pokemon of find new ones out in the world.

Rina: Eh, or they could just make their own pokemon and say that they are real. But right now (y/n)'s up next against someone who has a hariyama.

Hariyama: Hey pipsqueak, you think you can defeat me?

Poliwrath: Is your ego as fat as you are?

Hiriyama: Why you little-

Hariyama went for a haymaker, but Poliwrath just dodged it. Hariyama tried to use thunder punch but Poliwrath countered it with an ice punch, Sparks and ice shared being flinged as the punches connected.

Poliwrath: Oh look, you're making me have to try now.

The hariyama got angry and dashed towards poliwrath, Poliwrath just ducked under him and started to lift him.

Hariyama: H-hey! Put me down!!!

Poliwrath: You wanna learn fly, ok.

Poliwrath threw the pokemon in to the air and waited a bit before jumping towards him. Once he got high enough, Poliwrath slammed the hariyama back to the ring, making the charisma have swirls in his eyes and faint making the crowd go into a commotion.

Rina: Yeesh, Poliwrath sure is strong.

Leaf: Well, yeah... Poliwrath had more battle experience them any other of (y/n)'s pokemon. Or because they play video games and Poliwrath can actually try to pull off those moves.

Rebecca:_ Those two might actually make it to the finals. But they also have to fight against giant and my dad. ......_ Do you think he might win?

Leaf: Depends. Giant and hitmonlee have been the longest running champion and your dad's primeape and Birmingham are good too. Just kinda depends on who's has more faith in their pokemon to win this.

Misty: Well the bet was that Rebecca's dad has to lose to stop competing Giant might take this but we can't everyone out.

Rina: Except for the ones who actually lost.

To be continued.....  
____________________________________

I've finally updated a book in who knows how long and it's finally a chapter.

So the pokemon egg is up for grabs so......

Who do you want the baby pokemon to be.

*note that if you want it to be female and in the harem that's fine.....maybe...... It's a different universe so....*

Also Ash's Primeape is up for grabs.

Next chapter will be a Time skip throughout the tournament, maybe start Erika's gym battle.

Thanks for waiting so long, I still have a lot of work (aka the one-shots and my "main" book so.......

I also made a collage/meme with the help of the internet and photo editing apps.

..... Ok bye.


	16. Blossoming Battle (vs.Erika)

Did you know: Erika will be the first gym battle of yours that will be 100% Fair/on record. She won't pull a bitch move that will cost her, her job.

Brock-Got mad and used an extra pokemon out of a beginning trainer's level.

Sentational Sisters- Forced Trainer to use recently traded pokemon for the badge. The other way to win was to get every single disease known to human and pokemon kind.

Surge- Wasn't an actual gym battle, but due to circumstances, The trainer did get the badge off him. Though Surge is still missing due to him escaping.  
_______________________________________

(Y/n)'s pov

I was sitting in the shower as the others went to eat. I was trying to form a plan on who to pick agaionst Erika's team.

Fire type is a no brainer, though I don't know how many pokemon she has. Also Flareon was a recent adition so I don't know if she, or the other eeveelutions trust me yet.

Golbat hasn't been in a gym battle yet, but that because of type differences, Also the thing with Surge happened so....

(Y/n): *sigh* Well I still have time to figure it out....

Rina: (y/n), You ok?

(Y/n): Yeah just thinking. Don't worry... is everyone fed and ready to go?

Rina: Yep. Though we did brought you food so you can eat.

I turned off the water and dried myself with my towel. I got dressed and got out of the bathroom. Rina handed me my food as I got out and sat down down.

Rina: You think you're ready?

(Y/n): Yeah. Just need to figure out a few things before we go.

She nodded and left the room, leaving me sitting eating my food. As I was eating, I was still figuring out the team.... I think I got it.

Poliwrath came by, playing with a switch on hand held. Snorlax came in also, with two plates of food, some cribs on her mouth and breasts.

Snorlax: snorlax. (_Morning master._)

Poliwrath: Poliwrath. (_Morning bro.)_

Snorlax ate her food and sat next to me and rubbed her head on top of me, while Poliwrath put the switch away and was stretching.

(Y/n): We might be leaving the center soon so can you make sure we have everything ready?

Both pokemon nodded .

(Y/n): Did everyone eat? Did you bring food to mewtwo?

Poliwrath have me a thumbs up.

(Y/n): Alright let's get going.

Just as I got up, snorlax jumped on my back, Poliwrath came to the front of me and made sure I didn't fall. Snorlax secured herself in my back by wrapping her arms and legs around me. Though this also forces to grab her legs and soft ass to better carry her.

I did say it would be a bad idea to bench press her, but it is possible to carry her, I almost forgot that. Though I did get weird looks from people who saw me carrying her.

Snorlax put her head on top of mine, the girls just sweat dropped but said nothing.

Time skip

I took out charmeleon, Golbat, and Flareon, me still carrying Snorlax, with Poliwrath and Primeape on my right.

Primeape: *whispers to Poliwrath and Golbat who was flying along side them*( _How is he able to carry her? I know she's not normal but geez they still weigh a ton.)_

Poliwrath shrugged

Misty: Make sure you have what you need.

Leaf: He does, we just have to get to the gym

(Y/n): Erika did say Gary was gonna go for another rematch, maybe she is fighting him.

Rina: Actually I saw him come out of his room before we left.

Misty: Should we be worried?

(Y/n): Don't know. But we are almost there.

We reached the doors and saw the same referee from the other gym battles I had.

Referee: Hey champ in making. How ya doing?

(Y/n): Not bad so far. Hey quick question has a person named Gary came to fight Erika today?

Referee: Nope, you are the first one today.

Misty: Is Erika here at all.

Referee: Yep, follow me.

We entered the main arena the referee guiding the girls who and my pokemon who weren't gonna fight to the stands. From across the arena, I see Erika with her head down. The referee went to his spot.

Referee: The challenger (y/n) from Pallet challenges the gym leader Erika for the Rainbowbadge. The challenger has also stated he Want's a three vs three.

Erika: sounds fair.

(Y/n): All right flareon, You're up first.

Said pokemon nodded and walked to the field.

(Y/n): You ready Erika?

Erika: ...

Referee: ... Erika?

Erika: ..... *snores*....

Referee: ERIKA!!!

Erika jumped and quickly fixed her kimono, standing perfectly still blushing.

Erika:I- I'm sorry, The area is always so calm and I sometimes snooze.

Referee: Well lucky for you, after two more badges are given out you can close the gym for the season.

Erika: Takes a glance at (y/n) and smiles. But loses that smile and sighs when she sees Misty.

Referee: Are you two ready?

Both: Yep!

Referee: Then Battle!

Erika: Tangela! Come on out!

*note: All of Erikas pokemon in the game are female yet in this book they will remain normal pokemon*

(Y/n): Go flareon!

[*FireRed Gym Battle Theme*](https://youtu.be/Jkd9Lv61oRk)

3rd pov

(Y/n): Use ember!

Erika: Dodge it and constrict it!

Tangela barely missed the flame coming at her. But it stil managed to constrict Flareon.

Erika: Don't let go of it!

(Y/n): Try to bite it the vines!

As flareon was opening her maw, a pair of dark fangs started to appear, biting down on tangela making it let go.

Erika/(y/n): _Finally, an actual fair battle._

Erika: Use poison powder!

(Y/n): Watch out for them and use quick attack!

Tangela started shaking it's body making purple powder coming off it's body. Flareon started to get closer to Tangela and used it's speed to attack and hit Tangela. But since Tangela was still shacking its body, Flareon was hit with the poison.

Flareon: Flareon...(_I don't feel well...)_

(Y/n):_ damn it. _Use ember, full power!

Erika: ingrain yourself!

Before Tangela could use it's move ember hit and crited. Making Tangela faint.

Referee: Both pokemon are unable to battle. It's a double K.O!

Rina: Really. That poison must be strong.

Leaf: Or constrict dealt a bit more damadge than it usually does.

Misty: Either way, she's the real deal.

(Y/n)/Erika: Charmeleon/ Victreebel come on out!

(Y/n): smokescreen your surroundings!

Charmeleon nodded and started to spit out small black orbs that once hit the ground started to smoke up the place.

Erika: Smart, but victreebel use acid, that charmeleon must be near you!

Victreebel screeches as it spits out the acid around itself trying to catch charmeleon off guard.

(Y/n): Use ember!

The smoke screen dispersed as a fireball directly hit the victreebel. But it has also shown that chameleon was actually caught a few times with poison on it.

(Y/n): _damn it._ Ember one more time!

Erika:Dodge it and use acid again

Both Pokemon got hit with the others attack.

Referee: Both Pokemon are unable to battle. It's a double K.O. If the last is a double K.O again the challenger can't get the badge.

(Y/n): _Guess it was a good idea to go there vs three. Doesn't feel like an actual victory if I win just by numbers. Also gives my Pokemon battle expeirience._

Misty: It's down to their last.

Rina: Why didn't he grab another pokemon with him.

Leaf: I doubt he was planning ahead. He may have just wanted a fair fight.

Misty: This is his first fair fight as far as I know with a gym leader.

Rina/Leaf: What!?

Misty: *nods* yep. Brock pulled out an extra pokemon, my sisters forced him to use recently aquired traded pokemon, and Surge was-

Rina: Was a Gym leader working for team rocket.

Misty: He got the thunderbadge just by coincidence. Dumbass had one on him.

Poliwrath just nodded and crossed his arms.

Misty: He could have used more pokemon. But with how things are looking, he didn't count on this.

Rina: So it's succed or fail.

Leaf: Drawing not an option since the ref said so.

(Y/n): Golbat, your time has come to fight!

Erika: Vileplume, do me proud!

Both trainers threw in their last pokemon.

(Y/n): Golbat, wing attack!

Erika: Stun that golbat before it reaches you!

Golbat using his speed, started closing the distance, but vileplume was launching a cluster of stun spores from it's flower, which disbanded once they started to fall.

Golbat had dodged the first few clusters, but as he got closer the spores got on his wings, making him go slower and started to get paralized.

(Y/n): _Fuck._ Try to shake ot off.

Erika: Lower his defence, use acid.

Golbat kept trying to shake of the spores but it was no use. Acid started to rain from the sky.

(Y/n): Try to dodge it!

Golbat looking so see where there were falling made a bit of a plan of his own.

Erika: Keep using acid!

Golbat using what somewjat lower speed he had started charging at vileplume, his wing glowing white. Vileplume directed the flower on top and launched acid directly towards Golbat.

They both got direct hits on each other. Golbat crashed landed to the ground, as vileplume toppled over. Golbat folded his wings and waddled towards the fallen vileplume, and turnded it face up, showing it had swirls in it's eyes.

Referee: Vileplume is unable to battle, Golbat and (y/n) win the match!

Erika smile and returned Vileplume to it's pokeball as the girls and poliwrath came down to congragulate them.

(Y/n): Heh, you aimed for the legs didn't you golbat?

Golbat:*screaches*(_ Yeah,it was a cheep-)_

Golbat started to shine brightly, his body started to change!

(Y/n): Huh? Golbat is evolving.

Rina: Golbat can evolve?

Erika walked over to the group just before the the evolution was complete.

Erika: Yep. If certain pokemon have a great friendship they can perminantly evolve one more time. _Though there has been research of some mega evolved pokemon staying mega evolved._

As the glow started to die down, everyone was able to see-

Crobat: Crobat!

Referee: Congragulations, you further prove that friendship can get you farther in life and now have a Crobat.

(Y/n): Huh. Cool.

In on blink crobat was on one side of the gym.

(Y/n): Wow he's fast.

Erika: Hey (y/n).

(Y/n): yeah?

Erika: I was wondering if you stay a little while. I need to give out one more badge before I can close the gym for a while, so I can go with you.

(Y/n): Sure. But why one more.

Referee: Gym leaders have to give out a certain amount of badges before the championship starts. Lucky for you, your usually the last one to challenge them before they close.

They started to walk out towards the   
Pokemon center so they can heal their downed pokemon. That was until.

Gary: I challenge you Erika! Right here, right now.

Daisy: Misty and (Y/n)!

Violet:We want revenge for what you did to us back from the gym.

Lily: And you are gonna give us our gym back.

Misty/(Y/n)/Erika/Poliwrath:

[Ah shit, here we go again](https://youtu.be/-1qju6V1jLM)

Picture for the next chapter:

_______________________________________


End file.
